


Heat Waits For No One

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Remote Control [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Bara Sans (Undertale), Drama, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), First Time, Fluff, Fontcest, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiverse, Oral Sex, Orange Is A Top, Overprotective Brother, Public Sex, Rewind Is A "Crybaby Marshmellow", Sanscest - Freeform, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Soul Sex, Swearing, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Wholesome, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: What a predicament Rewind finds himself in. All alone in the snowy woods with nothing but a raging boner and the burning need to be fucked. Being in heat is such a drag, especially when there's nobody around... Or is there? Oh boy.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Rewind/Big Blue, Rewind/Orange, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Remote Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691074
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Heat Waits For No One" is a two-parter short story (with a possibility for a third part) featuring OC characters created by yours truly. Although written for my own enjoyment, I do hope others will enjoy this little smut story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the comments!  
> 
> 
> For extra info on the characters Rewind, Big Blue and Orange, please check out my dA gallery:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/wishingstarinajar/gallery/71984504/underewind-au

Could this get any worse? Rewind suspected it could indeed, not having reached the bottom of pit humiliation yet. He reckoned he was close though, though he wished he was closer to something far more enticing than rock bottom.

He was tired of the view, the vertical dark brown stripes amidst a sea of white. This was obviously Snowdin Forest but which one, he had no idea. They usually look the same. He could easily find out in which AU he ended up this time by simply following the path, but the walk to town may be long and he’d rather not meet anyone. Not while he was like this.

His SOUL was burning hot and quivering in his ribcage, giving literal meaning to being “in heat”, for that was what the skeleton was; in heat. The unusual warmth made him sweat and turned his breath visible in the cold of Snowdin, his mask damp from his panting and moaning. His thin fingers danced along the length of the yellow member which poked free from his black pants, stroking it with a firmness that betrayed his desperation.

He wanted release so badly, to be rid of this embarrassment. Seriously, look at him; He’s a hot mess, jerking himself off in the woods like some creep. He can’t help it though, he needs to be touched and satisfied. It was all he could think of.

Why did he ignore the signs? He knew why but still… He was in the wrong kind of company when the urge to fuck crept up on him. He first brushed it off as just a moment of random lust, but when it refused to leave him and even humans started to look fuckable, he knew he was struck by the worst timing in history. He did well with pushing it back for a while, but there’s only so much resistance one can give until it starts to become unbearable, not to mention painful. He had to leave the AU he was in before he’d do something stupid to the inhabitants, like humping a lowly human or a monster he doesn’t know.

It was a miracle he managed to create a portal with how shambled his focus was, but luckily, he ended up somewhere quiet rather than a crowded place packed with either monsters or humans. The forest scenery wasn’t ideal at first, but he settled on the solitude it offered to take the edge off his heat. Maybe even be rid of it. Or simply wait it out.

Pft, who was he kidding?

It had been well over four hours since he arrived here; his bones were stiff from sitting in the snow and against the uncomfortable tree. And yet, even after these few hours of being in the cold he can’t even feel, his heat had only grown worse. He can’t even summon his ShortCUT scissors to find a more comfortable AU to deal with his ordeal, and he sure tried. Fuck, this wasn’t the plan. How much longer must he sit here and try and pleasure himself? It was already growing dark and he was starting to get hungry for more than just sex.

Rewind eyed the lonely view as he pressed the back of his skull against the rough tree bark, his yellow eye light flickering with lustful craving. What he wouldn’t do to be sucked off right now, to have someone ravish him for days on end, let them do with him as they please. The thought alone made him whimper a moan while his cock throbbed painfully in his clenching hand, wanting so much more than his own fingers. Is he really going to spend the night out here, by himself and with nothing but the yellow glow of his ecto to keep him company?

Shit, he needs to calm down. Get his thoughts back in order. Regain some composure. Cool off.

An idea crossed his mind, a stupid one but an idea nonetheless. Not like he has many options left to try, right? 

His bony fingers dug into the snow to collect a large clump of the chilling white before pressing it firmly against his erection, the tingling chill sending shivers up his spine. It made him audibly shudder before he angrily shook his head and pressed his other hand against the tree he rested against, groaning at the sensation which was all but calming. 

That felt good, to his biggest surprise. Damn it, it wasn’t supposed to feel good! It was supposed to numb and cool him down, but it did all but that. Just his damn luck… He pumped his member with his snow-covered hand and bitter frustration, unable to stop his hand from moving even as the heat of his SOUL and ecto made the snow melt and drip down the yellow shaft and trembling fingers.

Why isn’t this enough? Why can’t he please himself to no longer be in heat? 

He sunk further down and pulled his legs up higher, his anger and humiliation feeding the unwanted desires and making him stroke himself faster. He moaned with rapid breaths after he nearly disappeared inside his oversized coat after slipping down, the thick fur trim of his hood tickling him and spurring on the sultry daydreams where he was held in someone’s soft and warm embrace. Fuck, why wasn’t it real? 

Just a little more, hopefully? He felt like he was about to burst. He knew better though… He knew this was going to take hours more if it was just his own hand, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Still, he hoped he could lessen the accursed heat cycle so he can at least find some proper shelter for the night. He really hoped for it while he continued to jerk off in the growing dusk, his arm resting across his face as he lay on his back in the snow between thick tree roots and moaned towards the heavens, his member and knees aimed at the darkening canopy above. 

If his brother could see him now. Pathetic… 

“Who’s there?” A sudden voice riled him from his sex hazed stupor. 

Oh shit, someone’s here!

Rewind gasped at the realization as he scrambled to sit up, panting in startle and an unfinished climax. Where did that voice come from? The path, right? That was far too close, he should have moved further into the forest. Stupid.

The crunching of snow indicated that whoever had shouted was slowly straying from the path and coming closer, which didn’t sit well with Rewind. He looked down at his still throbbing erection, the heat flushing his cheeks and causing thick drops of sweat to creep down his skull. He was so screwed… probably literally if he was found like this. That was disturbing and yet so incredibly arousing at the same time.

No, he needs to pull himself together or he’ll be in deep shit.

He haphazardly stuffed his member back in his pants before cursing under his breath as all he had done was pitch a rather obvious tent, unable to dismiss it. Great… The crunching sounds became louder and only stressed him more as he fought with the zipper of his coat, futilely attempting to hide his visible arousal by covering it up with the biggest piece of clothing he wore. If his erection already didn’t give it away, then the warm yellow glow of his ecto surely would betray his predicament.

“I know someone’s there!” the voice called out again after the footsteps in the snow grew silent. “Show yourself.”

Here goes nothing… Rewind pushed himself up to his feet with a wobbling step before slowly curving around the tree which was the sole witness of his long jerk off session, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. His breathing was still heavy and he trembled with burning desires, but the mask, scarf and now zipped-up bomber jacket he wore hid it well. A good thing too… Now, who was he dealing with? A human, or a monster?

He rose a brow plate when a rather large and broad figure was visible between the trees, their cyan-colored eye lights glowing in the dusk covered surroundings. That was rather menacing… but at least it wasn’t a human. Though, wait a second… He knows this guy, or he guessed he did, and apparently the thought was mutual as recognition flashed across the round face of the giant skeleton standing a bit away from him.

“Little Remote me, is that you?”

Rewind wearily smirked at the nickname before he shrugged and huddled deeper into his coat, his guess about the skeleton’s identity confirmed; it was Blue, also known as Big Blue, the peculiar Sans of this universe. They had met before during one of Rewind’s ventures through the Multiverse and, while Rewind considers Blue like a friend, he wasn’t too happy to see him; this was one of the monsters he doesn’t want to meet while being balls deep in heat. Still, rather him than anyone else in this Alternate Universe, like that older overprotective chainsmoking brother of his. 

“It’s Rewind, but yeah, it’s me,” he mumbled when he took a few testing steps forward, not feeling up for walking but he had to keep the pretense up somehow. 

“I thought so! It’s good to see you again, buddy, I didn’t think you’d drop by any time soon,” the chubby skeleton smiled before his elated expression turned suspicious and he frowned. “But… what are you doing in the woods, and at this hour? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, just peachy,” Rewind lied as he brushed past his big friend to head for the path rather than linger, not wanting him to discover the spot where he had been touching himself during the past few hours. He was in no mood to explain it, one of the reasons as to why he dodged the question about being in the woods.

“Now wait a sec, hold up,” the other skeleton called out as he caught up with Rewind with a short jog before blocking his way by parking his large body in front of him. “You don’t seem peachy to me. Look at you, you’re sweating like crazy and it’s supposed to be freezing out here. Are you sick?” 

A nervous chuckle escaped Rewind while a big droplet of yellow-tinted sweat made its way down his jaw, his still hungry member twitching in his pants after Blue brought his face closer to inspect the much smaller and flustered-looking skeleton. He leaned back to bring some distance between them before saying as he closed his visible socket to hide his problems,” I am fine, Big Blue. Really.”

Blue didn’t seem too convinced. “You can’t fool the magnificent Sans, buddy. Something… Something feels strange about you. Like a strange smell but it’s actually a feeling? Something like that, I can’t really explain it.” He cupped his chin to take on the cliche thinking pose, his scrutinizing look and him admitting he sensed something was off about the eyepatch-wearing visitor made Rewind even more nervous. “But that’s okay, I understand that acting tough is important to some monsters. Why don’t we go to my place? I’ll make you some food and we can catch up. You can even stay the night!”

While that sounded absolutely great to someone as contact deprived as Rewind, it really wasn’t. He shouldn’t be close to anyone right now, let alone visit someone’s home. Who knows what might happen… Not to mention that Blue didn’t exactly live on his own as he, like many other Sanses out there in the Multiverse, shared a home with their sibling. And this particular sibling, a Papyrus nicknamed Orange because of his excessive taste in wearing the color, wasn’t all too fond of Rewind.

“Where’s your brother?” he carefully asked after forcefully averting his gaze down the snowy path after his eye was continuously drawn towards the giant skeleton’s waist and crotch area. Fuck, he looks so soft… He’d squeeze and rub his face all over him if he could. 

“Papyrus should be at his sentry post but we both know he’ll end up at Muffet’s sooner or later. Did you need him for something?”

A need for that one? A snippet of Orange’s threatening demeanor during his previous visit to this universe wormed itself into Rewind’s hazed thoughts, his feverish desire to be carnally pleased twisting the intimidating memories into perverted little fantasies. “N-no,” Rewind muttered as he tried not to indulge the thoughts of getting sexually dominated and punished by the tall and overprotective Papyrus, his bones quivering with the resistance he put up. “I just hope he doesn’t mind I dropped by unannounced.”

“Don’t sweat about it!” Blue smiled with a dumb grin, the sight of it deepening Rewind’s already flaring blush. Stars, why did he have to end up in this AU? Blue was far too nice and innocent to have unsavory thoughts about… yet it was all he could think of. “Besides, you’re a friend. If he has a problem with you visiting, he’ll have to deal with me.” He reassuringly patted Rewind’s shoulder while pointing at himself with a thumb and winked, softly ‘mweh heh heh’-ing from behind his broad grin.

The sudden weight which landed on his shoulder made Rewind flinch, a wave of heat washing over him and blurring his vision with a dizzy spell. He could barely bite back the moan which bubbled up in response to Blue squeezing his shoulder, the touch -though cushioned by the thick padding of his coat- prodding his lustful and hungering craving. Normally he wouldn’t mind it, in fact, he loved even the most casual kind of touch, but now… He can’t handle it.

“Don’t touch me.”

Blue looked surprised at the sudden warning and jerked his hand away before slowly lowering it, his happy-go-lucky attitude shrinking. “Oh, okay… I am sorry.” 

Shit… 

Rewind sighed and brought a hand up to his face to cover it, feeling himself shaking. This was getting tough. “No, it’s okay,” he stammered, feeling exhausted and far too hungry for things he shouldn’t have but desperately needed. “I didn’t mean to say it like that, sorry. I just… I need something and--”

“Food, right?” Blue interrupted him with his usual smile. “I can tell you’re cranky, so you must be hungry! I mean, last time you were here, you easily ate me under the table. Like, wowzers, that was impressive for someone your size.”

“R-right…”

Food, yes. He could use some food. Maybe it will distract him enough from these provoking feelings and thoughts. He pulled his shoulders up to hide inside the fur trim of his hood and the red tattered scarf he wore, needing to convince himself that it was safe to join Blue. He’s a friend, he can trust him. Right? Of course he can. 

“Food sounds great.” 

The large skeleton beamed upon hearing Rewind and clasped a thick arm around the poor skeleton’s shoulders to pull him close before dramatically pointing down the path. “Onward then!” he grinned as he marched forward and guided his friend along, unaware of Rewind’s predicament and the effect he had on him, the request to not be touched already forgotten about in the excitement. “To Snowdin!”

All Rewind could do was stammer while trying to contain himself and his unfortunate but persistent boner, knowing he was royally screwed. This was going to be a very awkward visit.

  


* * *

  


“You up for burritos, Remote buddy?”

Rewind glances over to the kitchen door after hearing his friend amidst the rummaging of pots and pans, at first not processing what was asked of him before he croaked,” s-sure, sounds good.”

The walk to Snowdin was an uncomfortable one for Rewind, but at least he made it to Blue’s home safe and sound without any mishaps. It was tough though… Big Blue is an affectionate guy and a typical hugger with plenty of bearhugs to give. Such a personality quirk isn’t exactly convenient when you’re trying your hardest to not pin someone down and fuck them till next Tuesday. Blue was considerate, however, and listened after he was carefully reminded to not touch Rewind during their walk to Snowdin.

A sigh left Rewind as he examined his “situation” after unzipping the oversized bomber jacket, for once wishing he didn’t wear crop tops and low fitting pants. He never minded his spine and lower ribs being visible to the world, including peeks of his ilium, but now there was nothing to hide the fact there was ecto present in his pants. The yellow glow of his erection was faint in the light of the rooms, but it was still there. His SOUL too, though less obvious… Damn it.

He shrugged the coat off before tying it around his waist like an improvised sash, hoping it would be enough to hide the glow stick he’s packing. He really doesn’t want this visit to become awkward; Big Blue is a good friend in the endless ocean of Alternate Universes. It would be awful to ruin the friendship with the stupid issue at hand.

Rewind wiped some sweat away after he walked into the kitchen to join Blue, though lingered in the doorway when he saw the giant standing by the stove, the sound of meat and onions sizzling in the frying pan almost deafening for his heightened senses and sensitivity. 

Without the usual hooded jacket and shoulder pad, the knitted sweater Blue wore hugged his round shapes invitingly, increasing his softness and plump look, the grey of the wool complimenting the blue neck scarf. Rewind usually isn’t focused all that much on appearances, but now… That ass looked smackable, in the best way possible. Why does Blue’s ecto-body shape like this? It looks too huggable and squeezable to resist, and there’s only so much sweat Rewind can wipe away before he’s soaked.

“I can also make chimichangas,” Blue called out with the assumption Rewind was still in the living room. “I remember you mentioning spring rolls. I mean, it’s still a burrito but, you know… it’s close!” 

Rewind snapped back to reality after his heat and little fantasies got the best of him for a few seconds, saying with a shaky voice while tightening the coat around his waist,” burritos are fine.”

Blue turned around to look at Rewind after figuring out they were in the same room, saying,” you don’t need to keep your coat with you, you know. Just hang it up by the door.”

“I rather keep it on… If you don’t mind.”

“Must be awfully warm though,” Blue subtly lectured before gesturing to the dining table in the middle of the kitchen. “But suit yourself. Have a seat instead, dinner’s almost ready!”

Rewind obediently sat down while trying to contain his nerves. He was awfully warm, hot even and not because of his coat. He was burning up like a candlestick and nothing around him made it any better. Everything was alluring; the smells, the sounds, the sights… It only became worse when a plate of two freshly made burritos was placed in front of him once Blue finished up cooking the quick but delicious meal.

He crossed his hands and pressed them firmly into his lap while he clenched his jaws, his erection pulsing when the heavenly scents of food sucker-punched him. But what was the dumbest thing to spark his lust was the shape of the burritos and how thickly wrapped and stuffed they were. Why did he not see this one coming?

“S-smells nice,” he managed to blurt out when Blue sat down next to him with a plate of his own, the compliment brightening up the already cheery-looking skeleton. He was sure he wouldn’t be proudly grinning if he knew where Rewind’s hands currently were. Speaking of which, he needs those to eat these burritos… He didn’t want to take his hands away but he forced them off the throbbing mess to start eating, his trembling fingers pulling down the mask which hid his mouth and nose cavity.

Here’s hoping food will be distracting enough.

Blue intently watched when Rewind took a bite of the burrito he held carefully in both hands, his large cyan and pale yellow eye lights taking in every little movement before they rested on his face. There was a long moment of silence while Rewind chewed for longer than he should before Blue said,” I know you said you’re fine, but seriously, bud… You’re far too flustered and sweaty to be ‘fine’.”

Rewind paused in his slow chewing as his visible socket grew larger and his yellow eye light snapped towards the large skeleton, anxiously staring at him with his mouth full of food. Damn it, of course… His mask was hiding his aroused blush all this time and now that cover is gone. Why did this suddenly turn into a trap?

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Blue continued as he leaned closer, showing concern. “You’re my friend.”

A shudder went through Rewind’s bones after he heavily swallowed, conflict turning the delicious food into a figurative lump. He averted his gaze while another bout of sweating ensued, his nerves rattling. What could he possibly say? The gig was up, wasn’t it? Well, it was to be expected from the moment he followed Blue to Snowdin. “I… I have cravings. Bad cravings.”

“Cravings? Why didn’t you say so! I could easily prepare something else if you’re craving something specific. You know I love to cook.”

“W-what…?” Rewind blinked at Blue’s clueless response. “No…! No, I--no, the burritos are delicious.” He looked at the one he was holding, taking in the size of it and how much it weighed in his quivering hands. His grip tightened when the wonder if Blue’s cock was bigger crossed his mind, worsening the mood. “I wasn’t talking about food cravings,” he continued frustratingly while he glared at the burrito as if everything was its fault,” different ones. More complicated ones. More primal. You know…”

Blue shrugged in answer, obviously having no idea what Rewind was hinting at. He was being rather vague. 

Rewind dropped his head and shoulders with a deep sigh before he almost pleadingly leered at Blue, his single eye light quickly lowering down to his hot feeling lap with an accompanying tilt of his head. Blue shook his head with another shrug after Rewind tried to gesture at his crotch with his eye alone, the improvised round of charades failing miserably. All Rewind could do was groan before he used a hand to point instead, his leering at the large skeleton growing intense while his brow plates couldn’t rise any higher.

Finally, a light bulb went up for Blue. “Oh!” The excitement Blue felt for finally understanding what was wrong with his friend didn’t last long, the actual meaning behind the problem dawning onto him after Rewind slumped forward across the table and hid his face against his arms, pure embarrassment oozing off of him. “Oh… That’s bad.”

“ _You think_??” Rewind lifted his head up to look at Blue with a mixture of disbelief and humiliation. 

An awkward chuckle left Blue while a cyan-colored blush began to color his boney cheeks. He looked uncertain as he leaned back in his chair and ran a hand across the top and back of his skull, saying a little subdued,” that’s rough, buddy… I am sorry.”

There wasn’t much left to do for Rewind than groan and bury his face away again, the soles of his sneakers tapping against the floor as he wobbled his legs to be rid of the nerves, frustration and embarrassment. The silence which followed was unbearable, the instinctive drive to answer the lustful calls of his heated SOUL making him want to touch himself for release. He didn’t, though, not with Blue sitting in arm’s reach. 

This was getting more and more difficult… Why didn’t he stay in the forest?

“This is awkward, but, heh… I don’t know much about this stuff, at all, so I won’t be of much help with this,” Blue eventually admitted with a fluster after giving the situation some thought. “We should wait for Papy to come home; he’ll know what to do.”

Rewind broke a sweat and whimpered. Oh please no, not him. Anyone but him. He’s the last monster in the whole damn Multiverse who he wants to talk to about being in heat. 

Ever since Orange learned about Rewind’s reason for traveling through the Multiverse, there was a wall of distrust between them. It was something Rewind didn’t hold against him, he understood his quest was most problematic and also disturbing. 

To fix the broken SOUL and lost body of his brother, Rewind needs to find another Papyrus willing enough to sacrifice themselves. It was a quest which was doomed from the start, for who in their right mind would do that for a stranger? 

To add more salt to the wound, the rules were different around here. In this kind of AU, the roles were reversed; any Sans is in truth a Papyrus and vice versa. Rewind wasn’t aware of it at first during his first visit here and so approached Orange about his quest, to discuss it with him while already knowing what the answer would be; it was always the same no matter where he went. Orange was all but thrilled, as expected, but mostly for a different reason: it meant Blue would be the one to give himself up for some guy they had never met before and, for an overprotective brother like Orange, that bullshit won’t fly.

The memory of Orange’s threatening warning to leave Big Blue be and never tell him about his true reason for visiting their universe made Rewind shudder. He’d never… Not by force. He didn’t have the heart to forcefully have someone give their SOUL and body to correct his failures. It was why he asked, no matter the known answers. And when Blue became his friend, a good friend he could trust, it only became harder to consider him a worthy candidate. He didn’t want to lose him… 

“Hey.” Blue lightly lay a hand on Rewind’s back after the eyepatch-wearing skeleton was nothing but a silent quivering heap of embarrassment leaning on the table. “Let’s go set up the spare room for you. You can turn in early and maybe sleep it off? I’m sure you’ll feel better in the morning.”

Rewind wasn’t convinced but it wasn’t an awful idea. Better than sitting around and wallow in self-pity while fighting these ridiculously strong urges. At least he’ll be by himself in the room, which was a bonus. A lonely bonus, sure, but anything to preserve this friendship. The hand on his back was already burning a hole through him, his SOUL writhing with the desire to rest in the palm of that large hand and be caressed in all possible ways. 

Fucking stars, he really wasn’t helping himself.

He nodded after trying to regain his composure, afraid answering verbally would only result in him expressing his little fantasies and desires out loud, and who knows what kind of a chain reaction that would cause. Every bone in his body felt ready to pounce and overpower Big Blue, even more so when the skeleton stood up and took his plate with the unfinished burritos.

“Let’s go then. You can finish these while I make the bed,” Blue said before he started heading out of the kitchen, his smile holding a tinge of concern. 

Another bothered groan left Rewind. Damn it, he didn’t mean to worry the guy… “I am sorry,” he muttered as he shuffled out of his chair and untied his coat from around his waist, having no need for it anymore. The cat’s out of the bag, or well, the boner is in this case. Fuck, this is so stupid… At least it wasn’t raging as badly as easier.

“What are you apologizing for?” Blue asked as he ascended the stairs and glanced back, his smile brightening and turning more reassuring. “I don’t blame you for not finishing your food. You’ve got a lot on your plate as is.”

That was a lame joke but it managed to make Rewind smile ever so slightly. He shook his head. “No, I am sorry for all… this.”

Blue frowned after Rewind gestured to himself before he chuckled heartily and continued up the stairs. “Listen, Remote buddy. I may not have any experience with this but I am magnificent enough to know that this sort of thing comes as it pleases. As the saying goes; time waits for no one, and apparently, from what I know, neither does a heat cycle.” He shrugged as he entered the spare room at the end of the hall and said a little cheeky,” but, like I said, what do I know. Now, eat.”

He pointed at the plate he had placed on the small desk present in the room before he opened the wardrobe and started searching for some clean sheets and a blanket, not needing to stand on his toes to reach the highest shelf with how large he was.

“But, just between us,” he said a little cautiously while he dug around and Rewind began to eat like he was told to do, the giant’s cyan-colored blush hidden from view as he kept his back turned to his guest. “What does it feel like…?”

“Uuhh--” Rewind blinked and looked taken aback, his mouth hanging open before he shut it with a soft _clack_. He glanced down at the faint golden glow in his pants before he swallowed down what was left of the burrito he’d scoffed down, not sure what to answer. “Like hell,” he eventually said, deciding to be honest. “It starts off as just a random spell of arousal, so you easily dismiss it with the thought it will go away on its own. But then it grows worse and no matter what you do, nothing seems to lessen it. Eventually, everyone and everything around you starts to look, well… fuckable.”

“Language,” Blue chuckled, his soft laughter having a nervous edge to it.

“I can’t help it, bud. It is how it is,” Rewind admitted, intently watching Blue’s round behind when the skeleton started to make the guest bed with the sheets and blankets he found. It would be so easy to push him forward and down onto the bed… To clamp his arms around that thick waist and work his hips against him. He clicked his ecto-tongue to dismiss the unsavory thought and focus his gaze elsewhere. “You can’t control how you feel, what you think, what you want. You’ll become horny out of your mind and so damn sensitive, even the slightest touch is provoking, pleasing or painful. You need to be fucked hard and long until you are fully satisfied, that’s the general gist of it. It’s fucking stupid,” he said, not sugarcoating it. 

“That does sound bothersome… and painful.” Blue sounded subdued and thoughtful, his smile nothing but a thin line which was ruled with worry. “Is that why you’ve been sweating so much? Because you are fighting against it?”

“Pretty much.” He won’t speak of his jerk off session in the woods, or the sultry ideas he had about Blue and Orange. It wouldn’t do him any good to share this… He instead watched Blue fluff the pillow with pondering pats.

“Well, hopefully a good night’s sleep will be enough to help you.”

Rewind shrugged before he said unconvinced under his breath,” hopefully.” As if he can sleep while his cock was rock hard and his mind plagued by all sorts of insane cravings… He’ll be touching himself all night. The story of his life. “Thanks for letting me stay here, Blue. I’m sorry my visit turned into this awkward mess.”

“Of course, anything for a friend! And don’t worry about it, you can’t help it, right?” He was about to pat Rewind’s shoulder to console him though stopped himself on time, reminded of what Rewind told him. His hand remained aloft in hesitation before the thick fingers curled and his hand lowered, asking carefully,” are hugs okay? Or is that too much for you?”

Rewind’s whole body jerked at the question, his visible socket growing in size before he nearly snapped his neck with how quickly he looked up at Blue. It was such an innocent question, befitting of the friendly giant, but it awakened a long string of foul thoughts which made Rewind tremble and sweat. Reconsidering it was out of the question, for his brain sizzled and fried with the overload of desire. A hug could lead to so many things and he would be close, so very close. 

“N-no, it’s okay, I think,” he stammered, telling himself he can handle a hug. Blue was a renowned hugger and had hugged him before; it’s part of the skeleton’s welcoming and warm nature. To reject him would be an insult, right? He only meant well.

He didn’t dare to move when Blue nodded and wrapped his large arms around the shaky and flustered skeleton, hearing him say as he gently pulled Rewind against his round belly and broad chest and comfortingly patted his back,” it is going to be okay, you’ll see. If you want more food or a midnight snack, just come down and I’ll make you something.”

“T-thanks…” 

He had done nothing to deserve this, absolutely nothing. He wasn’t worthy of the kindness and generosity shown and given to him, especially with all he thought and wanted to do. 

But even with the internal lectures, Rewind couldn’t stop himself from laying his arms around Blue to accept and return the hug, neither from pressing his trembling hands and greedy fingers against his back. He could barely reach around thanks to Blue’s big bones and plump ecto; this guy was massive for someone as short as Rewind. The cyan-colored ecto underneath the knitted sweater was soft, far too soft and hard to resist. It made Rewind feel all fuzzy. Hazy. He nuzzled the soft belly as his embrace tightened, deeply inhaling to take in his scent which was reminiscent of powdered sugar. Soft and sweet…

This is a nightmare.

His fingers dug in into the woolen threads to clutch Blue’s sweater when an agonizing discomfort seared in his pelvis, the trembling of his body intensifying with his rampant mind; he wants to fuck so badly. “I-I can’t,” he whimpered and buried his face away against his friend as he repeated those three words over and over with increasing desperation, muffling them into the sweater and belly.

“Hey, hey,” Blue said worried as he raised his arms and held his hands up to no longer hold Rewind or have his hands near him, retracting quickly though Rewind continued to cling to him. “It’s okay. It’s okay, we can stop. I guess it was a little too much after all, huh?” 

A little? It was like a damn tidal wave that swept him clear off his feet. He was drowning in lust and unable to swim to safety.

Rewind tilted his head back to look up at Blue, meeting his concerned smile and large eye lights with heavy pants and a fearful expression. This was not going well… and he couldn’t stop it. There was a twang in his SOUL which rocked his whole body and numbed his sense of reason, erasing whatever little shred of common sense he had left. He lost the fight, and like someone who had nothing left to lose, he obeyed the instincts which spoke the loudest.

He wildly grabbed for Blue’s neck scarf and tugged at it to bring himself up on his toes, his other arm reaching upward to wrap around the thick neck and hoist himself closer to the perplexed and flustered face of the giant skeleton. Hot breaths brushed against bone when Rewind’s hands connected at the back of Blue’s neck, his wet ecto-tongue pressing against the corner of Blue’s agape mouth.

He held on tight, his erection throbbing against the plump belly and smearing precum all over the inside of his own pants, his attempt to deeply and hungrily kiss Blue thwarted as the poor skeleton kept his mouth firmly shut after he felt the yellow tongue enter and seek his out. His whole face had turned the same color as his SOUL, blushing cyan at what was happening and how overwhelming Rewind had become.

“E-easy, buddy. Come on,” Blue stuttered after he bent down so the smaller skeleton would no longer hang from his neck, his sockets wide in shock and confusion. He turned his face away to dodge Rewind’s licking and suckling and carefully tried to pry him off, not wanting to hurt him. It wasn’t very successful. “G-give me a second,” he pleaded after grabbing Rewind by his shoulders to push him back and bring some distance between them, using a little more force this time though he was still careful and apologetic. “I don’t--I don’t know how--”

His large hands nearly engulfed those shuddering shoulders before they cupped Rewind’s hot feeling and yellow-colored cheekbones, forcing him to look at him. 

He barely could, his vision blurry from the sex-crazed haze which had fallen over him. His dazed expression twisted with guilt once their faces were no longer close to each other, a sign he wasn’t completely lost in the heat. A hint of sense was visible in his eye light, the golden light flickering. “Shit…” he whispered with a trembling voice in realization, the growing guilt sobering him just enough to regain some clarity. He reluctantly reached to lay his hands against Blue’s chest but the tips of his boney fingers didn’t touch him. “Shit, I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I can't control it. I can't--!”

“I know, I know,” Blue hushed and pressed his forehead against Rewind’s when yellow-tinted tears welled up in his round and terrified looking socket, the large hands still cupping his face. He remained silent for a moment, seemingly thinking something over before he closed his eye sockets and took a deep breath. “Listen,” he said before looking Rewind in the eye, appearing to be shy and uncertain but he didn't fully sound like it. “This may surprise you, but I am new to this. I’ve never… you know… I don’t know how it all works. So let’s take this slow. One step at a time, okay…?”

It didn’t exactly surprise him, he guessed it from the start with how pure and innocent Big Blue comes across, but such wasn’t on Rewind’s mind right now. He gave a shaky nod to show he understood as he huddled into Blue’s massive hands, his spine feeling stiff… just like what he was packing in his pants. 

Damn it, this moment would have been touching if he wasn’t so badly in heat.

An awkward silence followed as neither seemed to know what the next step should be, as if they were subconsciously waiting for the other to make the first move. One too wound up, the other nervous with inexperience; it was like fire and ice. 

Fuck it. Rewind really didn’t have the patience for this, not now, not while every bone in his body is attracted to the only other soul in the room, friend or not. He wants to get fucked and that won’t happen if they keep dancing around each other.

He wormed his head free from Blue’s hands to duck under them and bring himself closer to the giant, showing a little more restraint when he laid his arms around his thick neck. The urge to greedily grab and pull was there but he pressed those urges down as far as he could, not wanting to scare the big guy off. Instead, he vented those urges through different kinds of actions.

His sultry look was met with shy uncertainty but that didn’t stop him from pulling the knitted turtleneck down to expose the ecto of Blue’s neck, the cyan-colored essence protecting his skeletal body and granting the giant the soft padding which made him look round and hugable. He nuzzled his face away against the faintly glowing ecto before giving it a nibble, gently pinching the jello-like essence between his teeth.

The gasp he called forth from Blue only spurred him on further. He ran his tongue across the spot he bit so gently before he began to suckle more firmly on the side of Blue’s neck. He pressed himself against the large body, his hands grabbing for the back of his sweater and skull, every deep inhale taking in the scents while he listened to the shy confused little noises and gasps Blue made. 

Blue stood hunched and with bent knees so Rewind could reach him more easily, a furious blush coloring his face. He looked absolutely befuddled, uncertain where to leave his hands, if there was something he needed to say or do. It wasn’t until Rewind let his neck be and leaned in for a kiss with the most sensual aura about him that he gave up on thinking. 

Their bone and teeth clacked against each other after Rewind’s yellow tongue sought out Blue’s, deepening the kiss with growing hunger. It wasn’t until Rewind moaned in delight at the freedom and sensations that Blue took a stumbling step back with a grunt of his own, searching behind him with a hand until he found the mattress of the guest bed. He inspectingly patted it before he scooped the much smaller skeleton up with just one arm, lifting him higher before he sat down on the bed and let him sit in his lap. All the while, Rewind didn’t break the kiss he had drawn them into.

He propped himself up on his knees in the giant’s lap so he was almost at face level with Blue, wanting more. Blue was soft in every aspect except for his bones. He smelled sweet and tasted like it too; Rewind’s heat couldn’t get enough of it. Their tongues slithered and wrestled, yellow and cyan saliva mixing and making the tongues slippery and the kissing sloppier. Hot pants and wandering hands only encouraged the urges and desires, but it made the painful and impatient throbbing in his pelvis and SOUL all the more obvious.

Rewind pulled away, his partially exposed ribcage heaving and lowering with his heavy breathing. He wanted to ask Blue if he was okay and alright with what was happening, it felt like the most sensible thing to do, but he couldn’t utter the words. All he wanted was what Blue could offer, his SOUL screaming for it.

The giant lightly trembled while he caught his breath during the moment of respite, Rewind could feel it against his bones. The poor guy must be lost in all sorts of new feelings… and he’s about to make it worse.

He returned to nuzzling Blue’s neck while a hand took Blue by the wrist, slowly guiding that strong hand of his to the front of his black pants which was damp from the heat. He refused to look, afraid that locking gazes would give Blue second thoughts or embarrass him too much to take the next step. He wants to feel those thick fingers wrap around his cock, squeeze and rub it from the tip to the base, all the way down and back up. Slow and firm at first and then gradually faster. He wanted it so badly, the fantasy alone nearly drove him mad.

The jerking of Blue’s arm hinted on reluctance and, for a moment, Rewind feared he’d pull away and push him out of his lap for taking it a step too far… but luckily, he didn’t. Instead, Blue was hover handing the yellow erection which poked up from the top of the pants, his flustered expression and harrowed breathing indicating he was nervous.

Fuck, this is unbearable. 

Rewind clenched his jaws as Blue’s hesitation made him writhe, the urge to beg bubbling in the back of his nonexistent throat. Surely he has touched a dick before, like his own? _For fuck’s sake, just touch it al_ \--! A shuddering hiss slipped through his teeth when the faintest of little boops against the precum stained tip of his member interrupted his building frustration. Even that slightest touch was electrifying and he wanted more of it, so much more. Please more.

He murmured when his unspoken wish was granted, the large hand dipping into Rewind’s black baggy pants to draw it further down and expose more of the bone pelvis and the golden ecto. It soon, and delicately, held the quivering magic, the touch making it pulse with hunger and eagerly twitch. The first stroke was careful, a testing little motion which paused when Rewind uncontrollable shuddered with a long deep sigh against Blue’s round belly.

“Does it hurt…?” came Blue’s concern.

“Mmmhnodontstop.”

Blue nodded after Rewind murmured from the bent of his neck before he continued, stroking the oversensitive erection with the same carefulness as before. Rewind melted in his arms, the back of the thick sweater clenched in his hands while he desperately tried to hold onto something. 

Finally, this was happening. It only took forever!

“Fuck, yes,” Rewind moaned as he nuzzled away against Blue and held him tighter, each stroke making him writhe with pleasure. A little more and he’ll be bucking gainst that massive hand and soft belly. 

“Language,” Blue chuckled bashfully, smiling from cheekbone to cheekbone. The smile dipped when something alerted him, a noise loud enough to be heard over Rewind’s moaning breaths and murmurs. 

Was it a door? Oh no… 

“Sans, you home?”

“Ah, fudge berries!” Blue loudly whispered with sudden panic after he protectively clasped his arms around Rewind and pulled him close. He was just as quick to take his arms away and grab for Rewind’s shoulders instead, leaning him back so he could look at him. “It’s Papyrus! What are we going to do?? He can’t find out about this! He’ll be so disappointed.”

Shit. Of course. Of course this would happen. Why isn’t he surprised? Rewind groaned and tilted his head far back to glare at the ceiling while he remained in the lap of a stressing Blue, wondering why the Multiverse was against him. Why can’t he be fucked in peace?

Blue lifted him off his lap and carefully placed him on the bed before he jumped to his feet, looking bewildered. “I-I am sorry, Remote. I’ll go talk to him, I’m sure it will be okay. You, uhh…” He grimaced when he turned to look at his friend, seeming to be torn by what was going on and what he was about to say. “You-you should try and get some rest.”

Rewind didn’t even get the chance to pitch in his thoughts as Orange’s voice interrupted him once more.

“Sans? You up there?”

“I’m coming, brother!” Blue shouted, perhaps a little louder and more high pitched than he should have. He cussed under his breath in his usual and polite child-friendly manner upon realizing it before he wildly grabbed for the door handle to yank the door open. He hesitated on the threshold, doubt ruling before he glanced at Rewind with visible shame. “I’m really sorry about this…”

“It’s okay,” Rewind said quietly as he huddled on the bed, his fingers digging into his arms as he made himself small, not sure what to do with himself or this whole ordeal. It wasn’t Blue’s fault that Orange had terrible timing and therefore didn’t blame him, but it still sucked. “Thanks anyway…” he mumbled. “It was nice.”

A hint of a smile flashed across Blue’s face before he hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Rewind in the lonely company of his unsatisfied cravings and two hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if that isn't a real case of having "Blue" balls then I don't know anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

The door closed quietly behind the large skeleton, shutting in the heavy atmosphere which made his head spin. Big Blue could barely let go of the door handle clutched in his massive hand, catching his breath through his nose with deep inhales and hard exhales while he stared down with large round sockets. His SOUL felt warm and like it was about to burst, knowing it colored his cheeks as they felt tingly with the same warmth.

Did this just happen? Did he really get intimate with a friend and enjoy it? Stars, that was a lot to take in. Not only did it feel less icky than he thought it would, it felt good. Liberating. Envigorating. Rewind made it look and feel so easy too… Either he has the experience and confidence, or his ailment simply numbed his common sense. Whatever it was, it didn’t take away the fact that it felt nice, to Blue’s biggest surprise.

And then he had to ruin it by running away. With good reason but still… His guest must feel awful right now.

“I’m sorry, bud,” he whispered as he released the handle and ran his hand across his face, knowing he needed to get a hold on himself. His brother was looking for him, but all he could think about were the noises and touches he was given, the warmth of Rewind’s golden magic and the hunger he had for him. It was strange to be wanted that way… Nobody has ever looked at him like that before.

He lumbered down the stairs, his cyan and pale yellow eyes searching for a sign of the tall skinny beanstalk that is his older brother. Guilt and shame trailed after him like an invisible leech, reminding him that he didn’t finish helping out a friend in need. A terrible feeling… 

He doesn’t fear his older brother. Oh no, he has immense respect for him. The only downsides to him are his lazy nature and that he enjoys the habit of smoking too much, but otherwise he is the perfect big brother. A sensible Judge, a good pal to the monsters of Snowdin, and quite skilled in the art of teleportation, something Blue hasn’t managed to master yet. 

But… for some reason he couldn’t fathom, Papyrus is not fond of Rewind… and that made this situation quite awkward for Blue. It was therefore that, when he entered the kitchen, his SOUL dropped with an accompanying chill upon finding his brother standing by the kitchen table, holding a familiar coat. The look he gave Blue was all but reassuring or calming, the giant monster swallowing down his nerves at the sight. 

So much for easing him into the truth that they have a visitor upstairs, a visitor Orange rather sees gone than around. This was not going to be an easy talk… 

“What’s this?” Orange asked as he held up the dark cerulean colored bomber jacket, his usual tired-looking sockets squinted with prejudice. An unlit cigarette was clenched between his teeth, the end of it flat from how hard he bit down onto it when his jaws visibly clenched. Not even a hello slipped from him.

“I-it’s Rewind’s coat,” Blue answered, trying to sound casual. It didn’t go as smoothly as he hoped for.

Those small black pupils looked around the kitchen before they peered behind Blue into the living room, seeming to search for something, or in this case, someone. “Well, where is he? Or did he forget it?” Orange looked suspicious when there was no sign to be found of the traveler, still holding onto the coat.

“No, he is upstairs, in the guest room,” Blue explained, his confidence shrinking under Orange’s glare. He best mind what he says next, or he can expect his brother to disappear in thin air before a ruckus breaks out upstairs a second after. “He’s unwell, so I offered him the guest bed to rest up and… uuh, sleep off what’s ailing him.” 

Orange seemed surprised as he hung the coat back over the chair he’d found it on, appearing thoughtful. “What, couldn’t he have portalled himself to a doctor instead?”

“Papy, don’t be rude,” Blue visibly pouted, looking offended. “He’s a friend in need, a good friend too! I couldn’t turn him away…”

A long sigh left Orange before he asked a little less prickled,” so what’s wrong with him then?”

Blue wasn’t certain how to word it. He can’t be straightforward about it, it’s embarrassing to say it out loud, and what if Papyrus finds out that he, well… gave into Rewind’s heat, even if it was for but a moment? He wrung his large hands as he thought of what to say, recalling what Rewind told him. “He has something like a fever and cravings. N-not the food kind, you know? I mean that was my first thought too,” he chuckled nervously, feeling stupid about dancing around the matter. “But no, he uuh, he has--” How should he put it without stating the obvious? “Carnal cravings…?”

The unlit cigarette held between Orange’s teeth dropped when his mouth slowly fell open, the skeleton staring with growing disbelief at Blue before he blurted out loudly,” he is in heat??”

Well, he figured that one out rather quickly. Why didn’t that surprise him? “Yyyeees? Maybe…?” Blue said with a wide anxious smile and a shrug, though Orange didn’t look amused. In fact, he looked quite angry. The gig was up, wasn’t it? Blue’s smile and broad shoulders dropped before he sighed, saying quietly,” yes. He is…”

“And you invited him in??”

“Of course I invited him in! But I-I didn’t know about that, I thought he was sick. He-he was burning up, shaky and sweating real bad. I was worried about him. But it’s okay, everything’s fine; I made him something to eat and now he’s trying to sleep off his heat issue.” 

“You don’t just--!” Orange rose his hands, clenched his sockets shut and took a deep breath to calm down, taking a few seconds to let his frustration settle before saying more composed,” never mind. It doesn’t matter anyway. He’s out first thing in the morning.”

Blue looked shocked. “What, why? He has done nothing wrong!”

The older skeleton brother came closer to lay a hand on Blue’s shoulder, not with malice but to bring his point across. “I don’t want someone like him to be near you while he’s a ticking hormonal time bomb,” he explained as he leaned a little closer in concern. “Who knows what he’ll do.”

“I know you have a problem with him, brother, but you are being very rude to someone who I consider to be a friend.”

“And for good reason too,” Orange sighed. “You don’t know what he really thinks, Sans.” 

“Well, neither do you,” he retaliated a little childishly after he straightened up to defend his beliefs and looked Orange straight in the eye. “Little Remote Me has been nothing but kind to us both. He’s an alright guy, a good friend. And right now, he needs our help. He’s experiencing pain and discomfort.”

The weight on his shoulder grew heavier with the squeeze Orange gave him. “Sans…”

“No, don’t “Sans” me, Papy.” Blue took a step back and jerked his shoulder away before crossing his arms, looking disappointedly at his brother. “This isn’t like you, you are usually nicer towards other monsters, especially those in need.” 

Orange looked at his hovering hand before he lowered it and stuck it in the front pocket of his sweater, his eyes thoughtfully averting down to the floor. It seemed Blue managed to hit a spot with his small lecture.

Blue didn’t like this. Not after what happened upstairs. What was Papyrus’ deal with Rewind anyway? Not knowing frustrated him so much. “I don’t understand why you are so cold towards him. He has done nothing to deserve it.”

Silence lingered after the indirect question, a silence that unnerved the gentle giant. Luckily, Orange didn’t keep him waiting or too long. “I worry about you, bro, that’s all,” he said through a sigh, sounding honest. “Being in heat is no joke. It makes you… unpredictable. Trust me, I know. I’ve been through it too, a few times.” 

He was right about it being unpredictable… The fresh memory of Rewind trying to smother him wormed itself into Blue’s thoughts and made his SOUL pulse. That was indeed unexpected. “I know that…”

A thoughtful look of wonder washed over Orange’s face upon hearing Blue mumble. “He hasn’t done anything to you, has he?” No answer followed, at least not a verbal one. All he got was Blue retreating ever so slightly with a small backward step and the turning of his gaze towards the living room. “Sans.”

Blue cringed at the concerned but stern saying of his name. “Nothing bad, no…”

“Right.” He did not sound convinced as he brushed past Blue and headed into the living room, soon slumping onto the couch which was his improvised bed most nights, the beanstalk far too lazy to head upstairs to sleep in his own bed. He sank away in the cushions with a very long sigh before he tilted his head back to see Blue lingering in the doorway. “Promise me you stay away from the guest room, at least till morning.” 

“B-but--”

Orange rose a hand to silence Blue before he propped his feet up on the coffee table and crossed his ankles to sit more comfortably. “He’s a big boy, Sans. He doesn’t need you to coddle him. Just let him “sleep it off” in peace. Alright?”

While he wasn’t wrong, it still didn’t feel right to Blue. He shuffled on the spot, his cyan and pale yellow eye lights turning towards the stairs and the dark landing. His thoughts went straight to their guest, the worry and shame he felt combining into a sickening mixture which made him queasy. He should listen to his brother if he wants to keep Rewind out of trouble, but it felt awful to know he was suffering alone up there…

Blue sighed with a grimace and nodded, muttering quietly as he retreated back into the kitchen,” alright, brother…” He won’t see Rewind until the morning.

  


* * *

  


Fuck, it was quiet. How can a house with two rather largely sized brothers living in it, be this quiet at night? That shouldn’t be fucking possible.

Rewind stared at the ceiling while he frustratingly pondered the mystery, having no idea what the time was. He may be able to manipulate time to a certain degree, but without a clock, he couldn’t possibly guess it right.

It felt forever ago since Blue hurried downstairs. Rewind was completely thrown off by the sudden interruption, and although he was going mad with lust, he did listen intently to the muffled voices of the two siblings. When it suddenly became eerily silent downstairs, Rewind prepared himself to face a pissed off Orange, expecting him to barge into the room with the intention to tear his aching dick off and dust him… but he never came storming up those steps and the door never swung open.

Everything stayed silent.

Big Blue didn’t come back either and Rewind did wait with the hope he would. He contemplated leaving when it felt like an hour had passed, figuring he had embarrassed Blue to the point he no longer wants to see him. He wouldn’t blame him… This must have been awkward for someone like Blue. Rewind could easily shortcut his way outside and trail back into the dark cold woods, test if he can focus enough to create a portal out of here but… what if Blue does come back and finds the guest bed empty? He can’t do that to a friend… And so Rewind stayed put, laying flat on his back with a still raging boner to keep him company.

He did not like this company. At all, even if he had stroked it furiously in the attempt to calm it down or had rubbed it against the mattress to soothe himself with the grinding motions.

The wait and doubts made him restless, his needs to be thoroughly fucked keeping him wide awake. All he could think of was that thick cyan tongue of Blue wrapping around and pressing against his throbbing magic and sucking the life out of it, a fantasy which made Rewind whimper in want and anger. His own fingers weren’t enough anymore, not after he felt that massive hand wrap around him and squeeze the golden ecto with care.

He snatched his pillow out from under his head before he simply dropped it down onto his face and wrapped his arms tightly around it, groaning loudly into the softness. He is so stupid! Why is this stupid fucking heat ruining his life? He fucked up so bad towards Blue. He should have tried harder to decline the invitation. He should have stayed in the woods. He should have… He should… have… 

Rewind clamped the big pillow tighter in his arms as his mind grew hazy with desire, nuzzling it while his hip bones started to slowly roll and thrust his erection against the pillowy cloud of cotton.

He should have pressed Blue down into the snow instead, or against a tree. He should have hugged him, or smothered him, undo his belt and pants. He should have suckled on his cyan-colored magic and let the cold steam from it and his tongue. 

The sultry moan he tried to bite back only sparked his vivid imagination further, the imaginary suck off in the woods becoming hotter when he turned imaginary Big B around, bent him over against an imaginary tree and took him then and there. He rolled over to desperately hump the pillowy mass he held onto so tightly, thrusting fast into the pillow while he tried to fool himself it was Blue, the same one he’s fucking in a fake forest which was only present in his mind.

His teeth sunk into the pillow to bite it firmly while he continued to rub his arousal to sate its hunger, panting wildly through those clenched teeth and his nose cavity while thick beads of sweat rolled down his face and spine. And not just sweat… Tears formed when the attempt to fool himself and his heat with the little fantasies and a pillow didn’t work, the climax so far out of reach, it felt pointless to try. It hurt in more ways than one.

This is degrading… filthy. He shouldn’t be doing this.

He let out a guttural growl of anguish after he choked a sob into the pillow, shuddering heavily before he angrily flung the pillow away to be rid of it. Instant regret hit him after the pillow bounced off against the door and dropped onto the floor, leaving him without one to sleep on. Fffffffffffuuuuck, he can’t be bothered to get up and retrieve it, too angry and disgusted by himself. He instead rolled back over and roughly wiped his tears away with the back of his black and yellow sleeve, once more glaring at the ceiling.

The thing he should be most angry about is the fact he was so dumb to ignore the signs of being in heat. He should have dealt with it sooner rather than let it grow and become this agonizing. He was nothing but a burden to the people around him, and himself. No wonder he was left alone in this room. Not even Orange could be bothered to kick his dumb ass out.

He adjusted his somewhat damp eyepatch before he crossed his arms over his face and sighed, having grown immensely fed up with his stupid boner, the fucking heat, and that goddamn ceiling. He doesn’t even need to turn a light on in this room, his damn dick is like a night light which taunts him with its stupid warm glow. Damn, everything’s starting to piss him off…

If only the silence could fuck off--

_Knock knock_

Well holy shit.

Rewind lifted his arms so he could look towards the door, his SOUL nearly jumping out of his rib cage after the quiet knocks startled him. He blinked in wonder before he flailed in panic when the door slowly opened, scrambling for the blanket to cover his erected night light he couldn’t get rid of. He nearly fell out of the bed as he wrestled the blanket, though kept himself up well enough to see someone large lean in through the crack of the door and peer into the dark room.

“Hey,” the figure loudly but still carefully whispered as he opened the door further. “You awake?” 

Those familiar cyan and pale yellow eye lights turned towards Rewind once Blue figured out he was still in the room, his golden ecto visible through the thin blanket and giving him away. The giant looked relieved as he closed the door carefully behind him and flicked on an old desk light standing on the table beside the door, a small tray held in a hand.

He lingered when one of his large feet bumped into the pillow, looking down at it in mild confusion before he was considerate enough to pick it up. “Seems you lost something,” he said as he carried it over to the bed and held it out to Rewind, showing a knowing but reassuring smile.

Rewind gingerly took it from him. “Y-yeah, seem so,” he mumbled before he hastily wiped away some faintly glowing yellow precum that had stained the pillow cover.

“I figured you’d be hungry so I made you a midnight snack,” Blue said as he handed the tray over after sitting down beside Rewind, not having noticed how quickly Rewind had tossed the pillow towards the foot end of the bed to hide the stains from him. 

Rewind acted like he hadn’t just humped a pillow Blue in some fantasy forest, or that he had cried a little, the tray feeling heavy when he accepted it. There was a plate with stacked pancakes on it, along with a bottle of maple syrup and some cutlery. The pancakes were still warm and smelled divine, a treat for his senses; it sure made his SOUL and magic shudder with increasing want. “You didn’t have to…”

“It’s fine. I left a few for the scary sentry downstairs, to appease him when he wakes up. Maple syrup and pancakes are his weakness.” Blue chuckled as he urged Rewind to pick up the knife and fork and eat some, practically shoving the cutlery into his hands. “Go on, enjoy before they grow cold.”

Rewind looked dumbfounded but didn’t decline the invitation to start eating, a distraction he was in desperate need of. He unceremoniously started to scoff down the syrup laced pancakes with big and sloppily cut bites, his hunger and eagerness to eat seen as a compliment by the chef who made the pancakes. 

Blue beamed as he watched him eat and listened to the satisfied moans the famished skeleton released while chewing and swallowing, saying a little more serious once Rewind started to slow down,” I am really sorry for walking out on you, Remote… When Papyrus figured out what was wrong with you, he made me promise not to go near you until morning. Well, it’s still night time but, technically, it is early morning too, soooo…”

“Morning light forgives the night, hm?” Rewind smirked after understanding what Blue was saying. “Very clever, though I expected nothing less from the Sansational Sans.”

“Oh please,” Blue laughed embarrassed though puffed his chest up to boast a little after Rewind slid the compliment his way. “I can’t help it that I am too magnificent for my own brother. He can’t say I broke my promise, so, therefore, his consolation prize are the pancakes I left him.”

Rewind had a feeling the pancakes won’t stop Orange from kicking the door in if he really wanted to do so, but that was a worry for later. Far later. 

He released the fork he had brought to his mouth for another bite of pancake when Blue unexpectedly lay an arm across his shoulders and pulled him a little closer, the touch and weight sending a shiver racing from the tip of his toes to the very top of his skull. His jaws clamped the piece of stainless steel hard between his teeth to not drop it as he endured the shiver, audibly shuddering but he interrupted it with a heavy swallow.

Calm the fuck down, SOUL… It’s just a hug. A friendly hug. A typical Big B hug. Nothing more.

“I am still sorry for leaving you hanging.”

Alright, an apologetic hug, Rewind corrected himself as he took the fork out of his mouth and shrugged, not really sure what to say. His carnal desires were screaming far too loudly, his magic swirling and throbbing with feverish want. He wants that strong arm to scoop him up and press him against the front of Blue’s soft ecto-body, feel his large bulge press against his own until their magic and SOULs pulse in sync. He caught himself staring at the aforementioned bulge peeking out from below Blue’s round belly before he swallowed again and said a little sheepishly,” It’s alright… I did put you in an awkward position.”

“Nah, it wasn’t _that_ awkward. Well, the kissing was, a little… maybe. Kind of.”

Rewind weakly chuckled. “And touching me wasn’t?”

Blue gave Rewind’s shoulders a little jostle as he laughed under his breath, blushing with embarrassment. “It was, uhh-- It was something new. Kinda? In a way? I mean… You know, I’ve touched my own a few times.” He mumbled the last sentence while the cyan color across his cheeks deepened, the giant huddling away with more nervous laughter. “But it was still… new. Maybe awkward? Heh…”

Oh, it was definitely awkward for him, that much was clear. “Was it what you thought it would be?”

He seemed a little taken aback by the question. “Well, I--No… no, it wasn’t,” Blue muttered before he suddenly straightened up and apologetically held up his hands while he looked flustered at Rewind. “I mean! It wasn’t bad or anything! I-I liked it… Truth be told, I never thought I’d make out for the first time with a, well… a mini me.” He gestured to the much smaller skeleton after he slunk a little in his posture and took the tray from Rewind to set it on the floor. “I always presumed it would be a lady monster or the likes.”

“Heh, yeah, same.” 

Blue observed Rewind for a moment before he shifted on the bed and turned to face him, looking thoughtful. “You’ve done this many times before, haven’t you?” 

It was that obvious, hm? Rewind smirked at the observation, nodding as the guess wasn’t wrong. “I’ve gotten around, yeah. Not on a whim, mind, I do have standards and some dignity. But yeah, several times. I hate being lonely… I thrive when I am in the company of others, or when I am touched in any way. Usually, it's platonic, but there are a rare few times when… well…” He shrugged as he leaned back on his hands and looked at his bare feet. “You get the gist.”

It either happens naturally with the deepening of bonds and friendships, or you run into skeletons who feel the twisted need to express their dominance over you, all because you remind them of their brother in some way and yet are different enough to cause confusing sexual frustrations. That visit to the “kill or be killed” AU was quite a wild ride…

“It’s not weird to do this sort of thing with a friend, right? You don’t have to, uhh… love and marry them after, do you?”

A hearty chuckle left Rewind. Blue really is innocent, isn’t he? A true Papyrus… No wonder his brother is so overprotective of him. “No, you don’t have to. See it as a moment of pleasant fun between friends. It doesn’t need to be more. Just as long as you both enjoy it.” 

Blue suddenly leaned in close while one of his hands clutched Rewind’s knee and the blanket draped across it, the sudden closeness making Rewind flinch and scramble backward in pure shock and with a startled pant of air. The touching of his knee sent electric-like pulses through his bones and made his magic stiffen, a wave of heat accompanying it all. He stared into Blue’s eye lights as he remained close before hearing him stammer,” then I’d like to continue, i-if you don't mind.”

Those round pleading eyes and the flaring blush across Blue’s determined face caused Rewind to mentally reel. He cringed at the painful surges which stabbed through his erected magic, his heat flaring in excitement. “Are you sure, Big B?” he asked, his voice hoarse and shaky as he fought back the urges to dive forward and wrestle Blue down onto the bed or even the floor. “I am in heat… I am not exactly the right first-time material while being like this.” 

His mind was flooded with nasty and provocative thoughts when the blanket was steadily drawn away, the fabric running across the tip of Rewind’s oversensitive member and making him drop back onto his elbows with a whimpering groan at the agonizing sensation. Blue crept over him as he shuffled further onto the bed and lay down beside him, saying quietly as his hand trailed up the inside of Rewind’s spread legs once the blanket was discarded,” I trust you, Remote. Let me help you.”

“Oooh, fuuuck…” Rewind grunted through a long breath when the fingers of the same hand wrapped around his cock and continued where it left off hours ago, gently stroking the whole length and pushing down the elastic strap of his black and yellow pants. 

It didn’t take long for Rewind to flop onto his back and grasp for his face with a hand, the other reaching back to claw at the covers of the bed as he ragged desperate moans down his tongue, the gentle caressing of his golden magic growing firmer. His moans and accompanying twitching encouraged Blue, his pleading whimpers to go faster leading to the right pace. 

Finally… Fucking finally. Nothing better interrupt this; he wants this heat to be gone.

He covered his visible socket as the relief made him sob through the moans, the blubbering sounds causing some concern in the giant but Rewind was quick to brush it off after Blue vocally expressed the worry. “I-it’s fine. It just--” The sentence got cut in half by a shudder before Rewind took his hand away from his wet socket and grabbed for the collar of Blue’s turtleneck sweater, bringing him closer. “You have no idea how good this feels after all the stupid waiting and trying.”

Blue chuckled somewhat uncertainly, still a little riled by hearing his friend cry, though he pushed the worry aside when their teeth clacked against each other and the hot feeling ecto-tongue of Rewind ran across his bone to quietly request entry, giving in. He could feel the golden SOUL and its shaped magic burn as warm as a fire when he deepened the kiss and huddled closer, bringing literal meaning to the term of being in heat. Not even his own SOUL gets that warm, not even during those private little moments. It was very alluring though; the warmth drew him in.

Rewind continued to moan against Blue’s teeth and tongue, every stroke of that large hand bringing forth a hot pant of pleasure. He could let this go on forever, it was hitting him in all the right spots, but he wanted more. So much more. Different things, different tastes, different sounds. Everything. All of it.

He had to reach far down to find the buckle of Blue’s belt, the grip around his cock tightening before it released when the giant skeleton realized what Rewind was doing. The sudden pause in pleasure hurt but Rewind had his eye on a different prize; the bulge that has taunted him for far too long.

“B-buddy, it’s okay,” Blue stammered when the smaller skeleton nimbly undid the buckle. “You don’t ha-- _ah_!” He squealed and flinched when Rewind gave the bulge a light squeeze to gently interrupt his nervous rambling, knowing this was wanted, no matter the objections. 

And he was right. Blue watched on in fluster and with an anxious grimace while Rewind fiddled with the button of the dark grey shorts, the giant quiet until the zipper of his pants was slowly getting drawn down.

“W-wait, it’s--!”

It’s huge. Rewind gulped when the zipper undid itself after he pulled it halfway down, the cyan glowing ecto pressing against the front of its compact confinement which were Blue’s boxers. An embarrassed whine escaped the big skeleton as he hid his mad blush behind his hands, unaware that his friend was admiring what he saw. Well, he wanted everything, so… 

He wormed a hand into the grey boxers to delicately cup the whole aroused package and free it from the far too cramped space it was in, feeling the magic throb. The size was fitting for someone as big as Blue but it would be a lie to say he has come across such a size before; he definitely hadn’t. The girth was thick, a droplet of precum already creeping down the round large knob which faintly glowed cyan. 

“Oh stars, you’re actually touching it.”

Rewind smirked at the whimper, the grin which spread across his golden tinted cheeks devilish in tone. He is going to do more than touching so the big guy better brace himself. He hungrily stuck his tongue out and flicked it over the trembling tip to lap up the dribble before running it all the way down to the fat base, the warbled cry Blue let out one of surprise and confusion. 

His ecto had a sweet flavor to it, which was a pleasant surprise after Rewind took as much of the thickness across his tongue and into his mouth as he could before he started to suckle on it. The flavor was almost like the powdered sugar-like scent Blue smells of. It made Rewind moan in delight while Big Blue haphazardly started to gasp for air after he fell back on the bed, the giant uncertain of where to leave his hands.

It wasn’t until Rewind started to bop his head up and down to give Blue the whole good treatment with sucks, slurps and licks, that the palm of his hand landed on top of the smaller skeleton’s skull, pressing down on the broad strap of the peculiar eyepatch Rewind wore. He didn’t push too hard, just enough to urge Rewind to continue what he was doing while a long repetitive string of “oh stars, oh stars” and the occasional “oh fudge berries” rang through the guest room.

“Rewind, Remote, Rewind,” he hurriedly gasped and whimpered, looking panicked as he sat up and hunched forward to lay his other trembling hand on the back of Rewind's crop top. “I can’t-- It’s too much. I-I’m gonna-- It wants to.”

Rewind nodded to show he understood the scrambled warning, his suckling not letting up. He didn’t expect Blue to last long, not with this being his first time, though his heat was a little disappointed by the duration. No matter, there were more ways to gain pleasure and be satisfied; this was only the beginning.

His teeth scraped across the length of the faintly glowing erection after he pushed his head down and took as much as he could before letting it slip away till the very tip, not releasing the overstimulated ecto from his slippery grasp. He repeated the motion over and over, smoothly and swift to stimulate and increase the throbbing, the long suckles sending the big skeleton over the edge with a smothered grunt. This time the large hand kept Rewind’s head in place and pressed into Blue’s lap while the magic filling his mouth released a string of cyan with each heavy shudder and following moan. He swallowed it down before Blue removed his hand and inched his hips away to give Rewind some space, the taste still as sweet as it was before.

“You, uhh…”

Rewind looked up from wiping his mouth when Blue muttered, his golden eye light flickering in the dim light of the room as he pushed himself up.

Blue seemed to hesitate while he caught his breath, looking for the words between gulps and pants. His flustered expression cleared up ever so slightly when he appeared to have regained enough sense to talk, but the words he wished to say froze in his throat when Rewind took his hand and began to suckle on two of his thick fingers. He watched in breathless awe how the golden slippery tongue swirled around the fingers, coating them in a layer of yellow-tinted saliva mixed with a hint of cyan. Rewind shuffled closer and pressed himself against Blue’s big soft belly and chest once he finished licking and suckling the fingers, slowly guiding the large hand down towards his backside and tailbone.

Cluelessness overwhelmed the big monster, uncertain what his much smaller friend was up to. He obediently followed his guidance until his hand cupped under the tailbone and the tips of his bone fingers caressed the membrane of ecto thickly covering the pelvic inlet. Rewind’s erection was still on high salute, twitching in want before it shuddered along with his magic and SOUL when he slowly pushed the lubricated fingers against and into the hot-feeling membrane, stretching it.

Blue stared at Rewind when he lowered himself onto his large hand with a long dreamy sigh, the lusty skeleton letting the sensation wash over him before his visible socket snapped open and he intently leered at Blue with the most sultry look he had ever seen. It made the giant blush. “Move your fingers,” he said without sounding demanding, his voice husky and holding a light quiver. “Please…”

“O-okay… Are you sure?”

Rewind nodded only once and it was enough. 

The small thrusts were careful and testing while Rewind balanced himself on his knees and leaned against Blue’s body to keep himself up, every push into the golden magic forcing a tiny huff out of him while his skull pushed a little more against the broad chest each time. That which Blue fingered was squishy and tight like constrictive mango-flavored jello, soft and silently squelching. Rewind’s alluring ecto glowed brightly in his pelvis, ribcage, mouth and socket, pulsing like a quickened heartbeat neither skeleton possessed. 

“You okay, buddy...?” Blue whispered after he observed the little reactions he caused with his fingers, the small skeletal body shuddering against him with increasing intensity and his face buried away against his knitted sweater, his hot breath warming up the woolen threads and the cyan ecto-body underneath. 

There was a muffled mumble before thin fingers dug firmer into the sweater and Rewind repeated as he nuzzled the softness with a defeated and desperate grimace,” f-faster, B. Faster.” He stifled a startled moan when Blue almost instantly obliged his begging and started pumping his fingers faster into his magic, curling up and holding his breath to endure the firm fingering. His heat-wrapped SOUL writhed with the need for oxygen and the greedy desire for more pleasure, the skeleton soon panting and moaning with whimpering cries while he clutched the giant as if his life depended on it.

This was so good. So fucking good. It took the painful edge off the heat, the thickness of Blue’s two fingers extremely satisfying. Rewind expressed the pleasure through the noises he made, the moans, grunts and calling of his friend’s name filling the room. The thought someone might hear him didn’t even cross his mind, far too gone in the sea of sex deprivation to care or be aware.

He didn’t even notice when Blue started to push down his baggy pants until he slowly removed his fingers and withdrew his hand, golden magic staining his fingers. Rewind shuddered at the sudden loss of stimulation, confused and clinging onto Blue while he stayed propped up on shaky knees. 

“Lay down,” Blue gently urged as he took Rewind by his shoulders and began to guide him up and back, receiving no resistance from the befuddled looking skeleton.

His black and yellow pants got pulled off and thrown aside as soon as his spine and back of his skull touched the mattress, leaving him half undressed on top of the bed. Blue stepped out of his shorts and boxers after he laid Rewind down, his impressively large member having regained some strength by the looks of it, as it poked out from under his ecto-belly. The sensual calling of his name and all the grabbing must have done the trick.

Rewind was enthralled by the sight the moment he laid his eye light on it, watching it intently with burning hunger while Blue took his thick sweater off and smiled bashfully at him from the bedside. His partially exposed ribcage heaved high and lowered far with the deep inhales of air Rewind took, his legs and feet impatiently rubbing together while his erection was completely visible. He noticed Blue having a peek at it, a careful and quick one to not get embarrassed and it made him grin.

“Gawking won’t cool me off, bud,” Rewind jested, the joke causing Blue to gawk at his face instead before he let out a flustered chuckle and dropped his sweater to the floor. The giant was completely naked, a feast for the heat which ruled completely over Rewind’s SOUL. 

Blue leaned over him after he crawled back onto the bed, his movements coated in reluctance. His cyan glowing ecto covered nearly his whole skeletal body, his lower arms and legs, hands, feet and skull untouched by the plump magic. It gave him the softness and chunk which made him loveable and trustworthy at first sight, a conscious choice. 

Fuck, Rewind wants to ravish him so badly…. No, he wants to be ravished by this kind-hearted monster, get fucked hard until there isn’t a shred of his heat left. He wants to feel that big fat cock pound him into damn oblivion and fill up his pelvic inlet until cyan has overtaken yellow.

The eagerness made him sweat and shiver, the reluctance Blue showed feeding his impatience. So close and yet so far… It was hard not to tug and pull at him. 

When Blue’s tongue searched for his and he pushed his fingers back into the heat of Rewind’s magic till the very knuckle, Rewind yanked him into his hungry embrace and sloppily smothered him with his hot breath and tongue, moaning long and hard. Bone and teeth scraped, tongues swirled and dragged in between the heavy panting and gasps for air, the smaller skeleton bucking on the bed to meet the fast strokes of Blue’s fingers. It drove him crazy. Mad. 

The want to get fucked burned far too brightly; it was searing hot. It was unbearable and ached, made him nauseous. He needed to say it, and preferably in the most polite way possible to not scare Blue off.

“Take me, Blue,” he begged after he cupped Blue’s face to look at him,” I want--need--”

The giant swallowed with a deep blush coloring his cheeks upon hearing the plea, at first unable to figure out the correct meaning behind Rewind’s request to be taken. They were already in bed, where else could they possibly go? His room? What was the point? Luckily, it only took but a few seconds for the true meaning to dawn on him, the realization flushing him with a conflicting wave of want and embarrassment.

He retracted his fingers and gave his twitching member a few thoughtful strokes while he sat on his knees, probably encouraging himself to carry on as Rewind rolled over. The thin skeleton propped himself up on hands and knees to present himself to Blue and glanced back over a shoulder, his sultry one-eyed gaze betraying he was waiting, and wanting.

Large hands caressed the curved iliums and tailbone when Blue shuffled behind Rewind and positioned himself right, soon guiding his cock towards the golden magic which radiated heat. There was a careful prod, and another one before the small hole within the ecto was found, the tip of Blue’s erection pushing more firmly against it to gain entry.

“Ooh fuck yes,” Rewind hissed into the covers after the huge tip popped in and spread the hole and surrounding magic which was an extension of his SOUL, the texture far different from the bone of Blue’s fingers.

Blue himself was dazed and taken aback by how it felt after he pushed but a small part of himself into Rewind’s magic, uttering dumbfounded,” oh, oohh stars… You--mmm, you’re-- Wowzers.” 

Rewind was tight for someone as big as Blue, the golden membrane stretching and wrapping tightly around the cyan cock which reluctantly pushed forward. His wide and thick girth caressed many sensitive spots while the heat of Rewind’s magic brought forth a tingling which turned Blue rockhard, both the skeletons reeling from it. Blue shook from the sensation while Rewind clutched the covers with a long satisfied moan, his behind presented high in the air while his quivering erection hung underneath him.

“T-this is nice,” Blue said nervously and his grip on Rewind’s iliums tightened, slowly and carefully rolling his hips to start moving. He gently pulled the bone pelvis towards him as he pushed forward, burying himself deep inside Rewind with each examining thrust. It was a little clumsy and unfamiliar for the giant skeleton but the results were pleasing.

He listened to Rewind’s little huffs and puffs before he increased the pace ever so slightly to go a small step further, the little sounds going up a notch in volume and flowing into murmuring moans. “I like this,” he admitted as he thrust with a little more conviction, rocking Rewind’s lower body back and forth. 

He thrust deeper, and harder, and faster, and firmer the more noise Rewind made, the sounds enticing him something fierce. He soon pounded away and hunched over the small skeleton, moaning with excitement,” I love it!”

“ _Oh fuck, me too_!” Rewind cried out from under him in pure ecstasy, literally sanswiched between the giant and the bed, the piece of furniture squeaking in rhythm with the wild thrusting. “Shit. _Harder_ , Big B. Fuck me fucking harder!”

“L-language.”

Rewind sputtered a laugh through his moaning, surprised Blue still had a grasp on his manners while he drove Rewind further into the mattress. He was going all out, he was really fucking Rewind so hard, it shook his SOUL… and it felt amazing. His heat was loving this, it loved how rough it was. But what it loved most, was how the gentle and sweet Blue had turned into a carnal deviant after getting a good taste of what he had been missing out on, his cyan ecto ramming into the golden pool with such firmness, it made Rewind cry out the pleasure.

To feel his ragged breaths and hear him moan into his ear cavity were the hottest things Rewind could possibly imagine with Blue. His enjoyment was a big turn on, his eagerness to please and help his friend intoxicating. He may not approve of bad language but his body did that kind of talking for him, the fucking merciless. 

By the Creators, he doesn’t want this to end, ever. It felt far too good, it was actually putting a dent in his heat and while that was a good thing, it did mean this would be over soon. An end to the pain and suffering, the humiliation… and the good sex. Shit.

“Oh fuck, Blue!” Rewind gasped when a large hand suddenly ran all along his spine after Blue sat up and no longer pinned him down onto the bed with his massive body, the smaller skeleton helplessly shuddering before he was abruptly lifted from the bed by one strong arm.

Blue leaned back to sit down, propping Rewind up against his belly while his arm held him in place, his erection pushing back into him with a squelching shove which made Rewind pathetically whimper towards the ceiling. Blue dropped him before pulling him back up, making his small frame effortlessly bounce on his cock. The thrusts were incredibly strong this way, driving that impressive ecto-cock so deep into Rewind time and time again, he could have sworn it almost touched his SOUL in his ribcage. 

This was pure heaven. And he could feel it, finally; the climax he had been waiting for for far too long and which his heat had kept cruelly at bay. Although he was overstimulated and there was pain present, the pleasure was reaching its peak and drowning every inch of his being. It was like a bubble that kept pushing harder and harder against the golden upside-down heart which pulsed and oozed behind his ribs… the pressure was building up in his magic which throbbed and dribbled, wanting out. And it seems he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. 

Blue’s ragged breathing became desperate when his arm wrapped tighter around Rewind and his thrusts became slower but harder, the poor skeleton hardly able to form words. He mumbled something between the hard breaths, uttering Rewind’s little nickname several times with breathless whispers until he released a guttural growl which flowed into a long groan.

The already filled up ecto in Rewind’s pelvis was stretched to its limits when Blue suddenly came inside of him, the warmth and accompanying shudders making Rewind’s bones vibrate. The cyan overflowed, each pumping motion into the smaller skeleton allowing some to escape.

“ _Fuck, Big B_!” Rewind yammered as he gripped the arm which kept driving him onto Blue’s pulsing orgasm like a damn sledgehammer, driving him mad. He almost screamed. “Ahh! _Ah_ \--I-I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna--!” He hissed when he felt it shooting free when Blue relentlessly pushed him down onto his slippery cock, the eruption landing across his crop top and exposed ribs, and the thick arm which held him in place. He shuddered with wincing moans while clutching the arm, the golden tinted cum steadily starting to drip down his ribs.

Finally the fucking slowed down before it stopped, the two skeletons panting hard in the dimly lit room. 

That… That was something.

Rewind tried to catch his breath as he lay back against Blue’s belly, the strong arm which remained wrapped around him drawing him closer into a hug. “T-thank you,” he whispered before he flinched and murred when Blue’s hand caressed his pelvis and trailed the curve down towards what was left of his erection, the light touch making him shiver. He’s still sensitive, fuck.

“You’re uuh…” 

“Heh…” Rewind smirked after the big guy found out he was still hard, though surely not as hard as before, the need to be taken hard and long no longer burning inside of him or making him irrational with lust. The heat was vanquished, for the most part, but there were still some cravings left. “Seems so. Can’t help that this was incredibly hot.”

Blue chuckled in agreement and slowly started to stroke the sticky member, asking him as he felt the golden magic grow and twitch in the palm of his hand,” you want more?”

More? Rewind inwardly moaned at the tender touch, the thought of more incredibly tempting. “Mmmmaybe,” he grinned as he rolled over and positioned himself between Blue’s legs, not going say no to that.

  


* * *

  


Tired eyes peered through the thin veil of smoke surrounding him, his gaze resting on the stack of pancakes which was crowned with a fork stabbing through the top few layers. The little note which was placed against the stack was decorated with a star and a few words responsible for the tall skeleton’s brooding and the full ashtray.

“ _Sorry, brother. I love you._ ”

Not _that_ sorry, it seemed.

Orange was roused from his sleep during the early morning hours by noises from upstairs. At first, he was too drowsy to fully understand what he was hearing and almost shrugged it off to continue sleeping, but when rhythmic squeaking was joined by dampened moans and cries of pleasure, he was wide awake. 

Words can not describe the anger which overtook him upon the realization that someone was having sex in his house, in his guestroom and with his brother, his magic boiling in his bones. But when he only heard the good kind of moans and cries, devoid of anguish and death, the rage simmered enough to find the token of Blue’s apology presented on the coffee table. He couldn’t get himself to intervene and blast Rewind to smithereens after he read the note, instead staying seated on the couch to think things over.

While he was incredibly disappointed by his brother breaking his promise, he tried to see the positive in this development while blocking out the sounds from upstairs… with not much success. As wrong as it was, he couldn’t stop the arousal which crept around his SOUL and turned him on, the forming and hardening ecto in his pants far too distracting. 

While he bitterly and lazily masturbated and smoked far too many cigarettes during it, he thought about how well his brother and that damn cyclops were getting along. If they are willing to go as far as to deal with one’s heat on such a personal level, perhaps Rewind will no longer feel compelled to take Blue away and use his body and SOUL to revive his lost brother. Perhaps… Should he sit and bet on that hope? It felt foolish to do so but then… Orange doesn’t trust Rewind yet, no matter the good time he was granting his younger brother during the early morning hours.

The creaks and sounds of pleasure didn’t stop for a good while, and when it finally grew silent, Orange was already far past the point of falling back asleep. Wide awake and somewhat sexually frustrated, he continued to ponder in the comfort of his improvised bed until doors carefully opened and closed upstairs and the pitter-patter of the shower could be heard. He waited and waited until heavy footsteps came down the stairs and a rather bright and sunny looking Blue entered the large lounge.

Holy shit, now that is the radiance of someone who was thoroughly and enjoyably fucked. Orange couldn’t help but stare in mild discomfort and befuddlement as he watched his brother walk into the room, almost blinded by how happy he looked.

“Good morning, brother!” Blue said cheerily as he passed behind the couch on his way to the kitchen, though paused in his stride and backpedaled a little when he caught sight of the overfull ashtray on the coffee table. “You smoked inside? Papyrus…”

Orange shrugged at the lecturing tone Blue spoke his name with, shaking off the feelings of discomfort. “You broke the rules first, Sans. I told you not to go near him until morning.”

An obvious fluster took hold of the large skeleton and caused him to fidget. “That you did, yes,” he said with a small nod before he raised a finger and set a hand on his side to stand more confidently. “But I did keep my promise to you. I didn’t check on him until the early morning.”

Wait, what? That isn’t right.

Orange frowned, rolled Blue’s words around in his mind before he heaved the longest sigh possible, understanding what he was getting at. That clever bastard… He knew he should have set a time instead. 

“Well, hope that the so-called early morning was a fine one for you,” he said, not hiding his bitterness for being outsmarted. He rose from the couch and stretched his back with audible pops and cracks before he wandered into the kitchen with a yawn, a worried Blue following close in tow. “Sure sounded like it.”

A nervous and uncertain laugh left Blue. “You’re uuh… You’re not mad?”

Orange filled a glass of water as he leaned against the sink, feeling far too tired for an argument. He already thought long and hard about how he would handle this situation. Heck, he had plenty of time for that while he was forced to listen to his brother and their guest and touched himself. “Nah, bro,” he admitted. “Like you said, you kept your promise… in a way. I just hope you won’t regret it.”

Blue smiled warmly as he nodded and looked down at the floor, saying after he dug through the very fresh memories and withheld on a dreamy sigh,” I don’t think I will… I-it was really nice, and little Remote Me was very... You know.” He shrugged as he was a little too embarrassed to continue.

“No, I don’t know. But spare me the details… I don’t want to know.”

He chuckled after Orange grumbled and took a sip from his drink. “Sorry, brother. Nevertheless, I have to get ready for sentry duty so I don’t have much time to talk about this. But, I’ve decided to let little Remote Me sleep in now that his heat ordeal got cured by the Sansational me.” 

Orange groaned into the glass but said nothing. He really didn’t want to talk about this.

“Don’t wake him, alright?” Blue asked as he took his jacket from the coat hanger and put it on, lingering by the backdoor to await Orange’s answer. All he got from his older brother was a hollow hum as he gulped down another large sip of water and buried his disgruntled expression away into the glass, the hum a good enough response apparently. “I can’t wait to be in heat someday…” Blue suddenly mumbled dreamily after he opened the door, the words causing Orange to freeze in pure shock, his eyes wide. “Seems amazing… Maybe with Remote again, that would be nice. Anyway, I’m off! I’ll be back later, bye!”

Orange spat out his drink when the door slammed shut behind a giddy Blue, disbelief and anger coloring his perplexed face.

_That cyclops son of a bitch!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, what a ride! This is my first time writing M/M action so I hope you all enjoyed it! I had boatloads of fun writing it, that's for sure.
> 
> So, anyone up for a third part with that angry cliffhanger? I sure am! Bring on the overprotective bro!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags were added for this chapter! Please check them beforehand because this story takes a sharp turn during this chapter.

The space in the guest bed was cramped but Rewind didn’t mind. He liked it. He was like a teddy bear held in the arms of Big Blue, the giant hugging him in his sleep. His cyan-colored ecto-body made for a fine pillow, soft and with a slight warmth to it. That, and the thick arms wrapped around him, made Rewind feel safe. This was really one of the best nights of sleep he has had as of late and he counted all the possibly lucky stars he possessed that he was given it. But, while sleep was all that was on his mind, time passed regardless and the daily lives of his hosts carried on.

He somewhat woke when Blue’s embrace tightened and felt something scraping against the back of his skull, the giant sleepily moaning as he nuzzled the much smaller skeleton. “Mmmorning,” he mumbled into the bend of Rewind’s neck, the tickling of his breath causing Rewind to hazily chuckle and shift in his arms.

“Morning,” he whispered back, relishing the loving hug he was given while he clung to sleep. It felt far too early to wake up. His bones and SOUL felt sore and stiff from getting thoroughly pleased throughout the night and morning, the skeleton no longer in heat thanks to his considerate and caring friend. They had a good time till neither had the stamina left to carry on, the good time leading to them sharing the same bed and sleeping in each other's arms. A perfect ending to such a fine night.

But he felt it though, a tingle in his pelvis when Blue pulled him as close as possible. Though his heat was vanquished, the fresh memories were very arousing and Blue’s closeness didn’t exactly help with calming those feelings. He was able to behave though, the lust no longer in charge or hurting him. 

“I have to get up,” Blue said quietly after a little while of holding Rewind. “I have sentry duty.”

Oh. Right… Rewind grimaced when reality crept under the blanket and joined them, making him feel a little uneasy but he understood it. No matter his presence in this AU, life carried on and Big Blue had responsibilities to keep to. He couldn’t help himself, though.

“Do you have to?” Rewind muttered a little bashfully after Blue began to shuffle around to get up, reluctantly letting go of those strong arms. He watched him through a half-lulled eye socket, taking in the full glory of Blue’s nudeness once he stood beside the bed and stretched. He may be no longer in heat but that body of his is still alluring.

“Yes,” Blue sounded cheery after he gathered his clothes from the floor and leaned down to pull the blanket over Rewind and place a peck on the top of his skull, the small token of affection causing the visitor to blush in mild surprise. “You get some rest. Sleep as long as you want! You deserve it. I’ll be back later.”

He deserves it, huh? Heh… Guess he was good first-time material after all, all things considered. Then again, judging by his soreness and how bright his big friend looked as he pranced through the room with a happy tune, Blue did really enjoy himself. It was still a shame to see him go, though… 

“Thanks, bud,” he smiled when Blue opened the door and peeked into the hallway, the smile they exchanged reassuring. Their friendship was still intact, perhaps even stronger than the day before. That was enough for Rewind to feel a little more comfortable about being left alone in the guest room. 

He huddled away under the blanket to get comfortable once the door closed behind Blue, exhaustion still lingering in his bones. He was so lucky to have ended up in this AU, and that he had accidentally alerted Blue with his moaning in the woods. If Blue hadn’t found him, he might still have been in Snowdin forest, perhaps humping a heap of snow. Oof… 

Rewind wryly chuckled at the humiliating thought before a yawn overtook him and urged him to sleep, the faint sounds of the running shower carrying him off to rest.

It was a little while until something roused him from his sleep. A sound, perhaps? He wasn’t sure as he rolled onto his back and deeply sighed, not wanting to wake up yet. He flicked his fingers across his closed socket before he rubbed his exposed rib cage as he stretched with a grumbling groan; it felt like he barely slept after he fell back asleep. What woke him? Was Blue back? Nah, that felt far too soon.

He drowsily blinked to have a peek into the room, though his socket snapped wide open and his bones froze when he saw two beings by the foot end of the bed; a disgruntled tall skeleton and a menacingly looking Gaster Blaster, its maw hanging open and its right socket flaring orange.

The sole of a dark orange sneaker rested on the edge of the wooden bed board, the tall skeleton leaning his weight onto his propped up leg with crossed arms. He slowly took the lit cigarette from between his jaws as he intently watched a bewildered-looking Rewind, before saying with a chilling voice and a slow exhale of smoke,” good morning, sunshine. Had a good night?”

Dafak is this?

Rewind quickly sat up while he warily eyed the large beast-like skull floating behind Orange, the edge of the blanket clutched in a fist. He had no idea what was going on but he could guess that Blue’s big brother was not happy to see him. Fucking coward waited till Blue was gone, didn’t he? He should have known.

“Yeah, as a matter a fact, I did,” Rewind boldly said as he took in the room, searching for his clothes while he sat still on the bed. He looked back at Orange with a taunting grin to hide his nerves, asking him,” did we keep you up?”

“Heh.” Orange straightened up and took his foot off the bed end to stuff a hand inside the big front pocket of his sweater, sneering through a smirk. “You really are a little shit.”

He already knew that. He’s especially a piece of shit when he is being threatened with a damn Gaster Blaster aimed at his undressed self. “Aww, you flatter me,” he mocked, feeling he started to sweat from keeping up his unfazed facade. This was bad… While he wants to think this was a bluff to scare him, he also believed Orange was capable of acting upon the threats he gives. After all, he is a Sans; Sanses don’t mess around when angry.

“So to what do I owe the pleasure of getting woken up so lovingly?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Orange said sarcastically and bent forward with a harsh expression, leering at the small but unwanted guest. “Maybe the fact you are here? I told you to stay away from my brother, and what do you do?... You barge in uninvited and take his fucking innocence.”

Rewind raised a hand to express his objection, a small grin still playing across his face. It twitched, however. Orange wasn’t exactly wrong… “Mind your language, pal. You know Blue doesn’t like it when you swear.”

“You can save your attempts to pull at my heartstrings by mentioning my brother, “pal”. That won’t work on me, not after the shit you pulled.” He continued to hold the cigarette when he took a single sideways step to no longer block the Gaster Blaster with his body. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t blast a hole through your mangley chest and pop your SOUL like a balloon.”

Rewind stopped himself from touching his scarred chest bone when the threat made him cringe with a wavering flush of disdain, more concerned about the other SOUL he carried within his ribcage than his own. The broken but concealed SOUL he kept close was his brother’s, the very one he tried to mend and traveled around the Multiverse for. It was also the reason as to why Orange refused to trust him, afraid he’d use Blue’s SOUL and body to make the broken SOUL whole once more.

He understood the distrust, but this? He looked at the Gaster Blaster with its open maw, an orange-tinted light growing in the very back of it. It was charging up. Did it really have to come to this?

“Come now, buddy,” he said far too calmly, a droplet of sweat finally falling and giving away he wasn’t as coolheaded as he faked himself to be. He shifted on the bed as he pulled his legs up and raised his other hand to hold it up as if surrendering, his grin suddenly growing sharper. “Think of the wall!” 

He swung his right arm towards Orange as he cast the blanket aside and leaped out of the bed, a large holographic PLAY/PAUSE button flickering into existence before his held up hand. He swiped it when his feet touched the floor, the symbol flashing brightly before it froze a startled looking Orange and his Gaster Blaster into place.

Thirty seconds before the PAUSE action wears off. That’s not much time but hopefully it will be enough to get the hell out of here. 

He snatched his pants off the floor and hopped into them as fast as he could, saying begrudgingly while he pulled them up,” I never wanted this, Orange. I meant no harm to you or your brother. I didn’t hurt him, and I never will.” He grabbed for the tattered red scarf hanging over the headboard of the bed, refusing to leave it behind as it was his brother’s once, before he wrapped it around his neck and looked at Orange with pity and disappointment. “I wish you could fucking see that.”

The paused skeleton said nothing, simply because he couldn’t, but Rewind knew he had heard him; the flicker in his surprised-looking eyes gave it away. Whatever… He was certain Orange had a lot to say if he could, and nothing of the good sort. 

Rewind disappeared within the blink of an eye after he pulled the red scarf up over his mouth and averted his gaze from Orange, taking a shortcut to escape the guest room. He reappeared a few meters above the ground just outside the house, the landing in the deep cold snow soft though not perfect after gravity pulled him down.

He sputtered after he popped up from the snow and cast one last glance to the window above before he began to push and wade through the snow, his SOUL quivering with the stress and panic. Those thirty seconds are about to run out and he doesn’t want to be near here when they do.

No shoes, no crop top, no mask and no coat; there was no time to gather it all. At least he still had Papyrus’ scarf and SOUL… The rest can be replaced once he gets out of here. A good thing that the cold doesn’t bother him.

He summoned forth a different ACTION button as he ran through the snow towards the edge of Snowdin and the forest beyond, the FORWARD button floating in front of him pulsing in sync with his golden colored SOUL. He swiped it once, the scenery suddenly fast-forwarding and propelling him forward to the point where he would be if he ran uninterrupted for sixty seconds. He swiped the glowing holographic button again, and again, and again until only one charge out of six was left, having traversed a distance worth of three minutes and 20 seconds.

That should be enough… 

Heavy pants left him after Rewind leaned his weight onto his knees and stood hunched in the snow, the little sleep, the sex and the use of his time altering magic in such rapid succession not having done his stamina any good; he was exhausted. As he caught his breath and cursed down at the snow in a fit of frustration, he thought about Blue. 

To leave like this… it hurt. He must have so many questions when he returns home and finds that his friend has left without even saying goodbye. _Fuck._

Rewind kicked the snow he stood in before he angrily tried to summon the large pair of magical scissors, the tool which grants him the possibility to travel between alternate universes. The long weapon materialized a bit slower than usual, but he managed to summon and grab hold of it, something he failed at the day before while his heat threw off his focus. This will take him elsewhere… and with no idea when he’ll be able to come back here again. 

This sucked so much. _Fuck that fake fucking Papyrus right up his stupid fucking dumb ass_!

He thrust the spread scissors forward with a loud and pissed off “ _FUCK_!” which echoed through the woods, the space around the sharp ends of the scissor blades distorting and bending until a tear was torn through the invisible fabrics of time and space with a sharp snip. The cut revealed a distorted portal which was big enough to let him through, the frayed edges flickering with small zero and one digits; this AU’s coding. 

What even lays beyond that portal? He had no idea, but there was no point wondering about it; he had to leave. 

Exhaustion tugged on his SOUL when he dismissed the scissors, his bare shoulders lowering with a sigh while he gazed at the portal. He was upset, angry tears welling up in the depth of his socket. 

Hopefully Blue won’t hate him for this, that Orange won’t spread lies or convince him that his friend is bad news and not to be trusted. Heck, it won’t surprise him if the lanky skeleton would burn the clothes Rewind left behind, just to spite him. That fucking bastard...

Frustration oozed off of him as he eyed the portal before he took a deep breath and forced himself to accept this fate, stepping forth to leave this place. No matter where he ends up, the welcome will be awkward as all he wore were pants, a scarf and an eyepatch.

Rewind stumbled back with a loud startled gasp when snow suddenly sprayed up between him and the portal like a fountain and rained down on him, a barrier of bones becoming visible through the white curtain after it violently broke through the ground and the thick pack of snow. He struggled to keep standing after the stumble, even more so when long and sharp bones barely missed his feet after they came shooting down from above. 

“ _What the fuck_?!”

He scrambled back as fast as he could to avoid the incoming bones, at first not noticing their orange glow as all he was focused on was to get away and not get pierced by a bone arrow. It was until after he teleported a short distance away and sunk in the snow that he realized who was behind the attack.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t be so loud while you’re trying to run, pal,” came Orange’s voice, the lean and tall skeleton standing crouched on the massive beast-like skull which was his Gaster Blaster, the sentient weapon hovering between the trees. “Or leave a trail into the forest with those tiny feet of yours.”

The smaller skeleton shook off some snow while he glared at Orange before he turned his focus back to the portal and bone barrier and pulled a sprint, not having the time to bicker. He needs to get out of here before that portal closes. 

He slid through the snow after Orange sent down more bones and repeatedly cut off Rewind’s path with just a wave of a finger, forcing him to continue dodging. More often than not, he rolled and stumbled around, kicking up the powdery snow while cussing and swearing with each tumble he took. He was exhausted… He really doesn’t have the energy for this; his sources were depleted after this morning and the day before, not having gained enough rest to replenish. He continued trying, however, each dive towards the portal a desperate one.

“You’re energetic for a Sans, I’ll give you that,” Orange commented from his comfortable spot after he batted Rewind away from his bone barrier with a well-calculated shot. “But I tire of this.” He lowered the barrier and rose to a standing on top of the Gaster Blaster after Rewind ended up face first in the snow a little further away, leering at the portal. 

He didn’t need to vocally command the weapon, the Gaster Blaster mentally linked with its master. It opened its maw wide and released a powerful blast at the exposed portal, the beam colliding with the flickering anomaly with such force, it knocked Rewind back after he got up to his feet in an attempt to protect the portal… as futile as it was.

The portal crackled and glitched until it imploded with a bright flash and loud warbled noises, the eruption whipping up snow and causing the bare branches overhead to sway.

“NO!”

Rewind wheezed when an orange glowing bone stabbed through the empty space between two ribs and almost pinned him into the snow like a beetle on a corkboard, the closing of his portal having distracted him enough to not see it coming. _Shit, the SOULs_! He flailed in shock and anger before he grabbed the sharp but thin bone and pulled it out, not feeling any pain searing through his ribcage. Good, it must have missed his or Papyrus’ SOUL. That was damn lucky…. and stupid!

He tossed the bone aside with the foulest glare possible as he rolled over and leered at Orange, his small body quivering in anger and exhaustion. He won’t be able to leave this fucked up place for at least an hour after that bullshit move, his ShortCUT scissors needing to recharge. And with how tired he was, it was definitely going to be longer than an hour before he’s able to create another portal.

“Fucking great!” he barked at the unfazed looking skeleton as he sat up. “Now I can’t leave, you dumbass! I thought you wanted me gone!”

The hail of bones which followed his angry shouting and swearing was one he couldn’t dodge so easily, his tired body and reflexes too slow to respond. He attempted to shield himself by raising his arms after he fell back in the snow, the long glowing projectiles coming down with scary precision. First his left arm got pinned, then his right one when he tried to free his left, the clusters of bones crossing over his wrists and lower arms while a few landed dangerously close to his skull and shoulders. 

Orange stepped off his Gaster Blaster and made his way over to Rewind while casually taking a long drag from his cigarette, summoning bone after bone with lazy flicks of his wrist to pin the smaller skeleton further down until his struggling proved pointless. “And let you get away so easily?” he asked when he stood over Rewind and gazed down at him through the smoke he exhaled, the orange glow in his right socket dimming. “You really thought you could just walk away without suffering any consequences?”

Rewind tugged on his arms and arched his spine in an attempt to free himself from the magical bindings, panting while beads of sweat crept down his face and neck, the snow crunching underneath him. “For fuck’s sake, I didn’t do anything wrong!” His voice sounded shrill. 

“Right.” Orange’s disinterested expression grew a little harder, his sockets narrowing ever so slightly as he continued to bear down at Rewind. “You did nothing wrong. You didn’t ignore my warnings. You didn’t come back to this place. You didn’t suffer from being in heat. You didn’t spend time alone with my little brother, and you most certainly didn’t corrupt him.” 

Corrupt? What? N-no, he didn't do any of the sorts! Did he…? The rest was true, as frustrating as it was for Rewind to admit, but the latter? He grimaced when the question spooked through his head, self-doubt mixing with uncertainty. Blue looked so happy and calm before he left… Wasn’t that proof enough that he had done nothing wrong?

“But hey, guess what?” Orange interrupted Rewind’s silent questioning of his own actions, sounding a little sarcastic. “Your shitty little stunt with Sans sparked my heat too.” He crouched down and sat on his ankles after he positioned himself over Rewind, his feet placed on either side of the restrained skeleton’s hips. He intently leered at Rewind while his stretched out arms rested across his knees, asking more menacingly,” do you want me to be like you and shove my problem into your lap? Trick you into taking care of it for me?”

What the flying fuck? Rewind could feel it as he stared wide-eyed at the skeleton crouching over him; fear. This fucking guy was out of his damn mind. “I didn’t trick your brother, Orange!” he snapped as he bucked with the instinctive urge to shove his face into Orange’s to bring his point across, seething with anger after the glowing bones pinning him down prevented him from moving like he wanted to.

Orange removed his death stick from between his teeth while he watched the livid but scared-looking skeleton underneath him, taking in his twitching expression now that the black and white mask no longer hid it. He smirked cruelly. “Too scared to call me Papyrus? Afraid I will remind you of your own brother and how much you disappointed him?”

“ _FUCK YOU!!_ ”

The enraged scream echoed through the surrounding trees when Rewind wildly thrashed and kicked up snow, his visible socket flaring yellow with the anger which made him quiver. He breathed hard and loudly, his bones shaking and his SOUL flickering with the increasing exhaustion. He shouted many profanities and snarled as he tried to break free and kick at Orange, though he froze immediately when the lean skeleton reached down and in one fell swoop stuck his hand inside Rewind’s bare ribcage.

The long boney fingers clamping around his golden SOUL felt cold, the grip painful, but what was more painful was how carelessly Orange yanked the SOUL out, removing it just as swiftly as he had grabbed it. 

“ _AHh!_ ” 

Rewind’s whole body recoiled when the thin hand retracted, the SOUL in Orange’s grasp feverishly pulsing with the terrifying fear which overwhelmed Rewind. The poor skeleton writhed and gasped for air while he stared fearfully at his exposed SOUL, his rage replaced by a fright that chilled him to the bone.

“Now that I have your attention,” Orange said far too calmly, the look in his sockets not matching the tone of his voice. He flicked his nearly burned-up cigarette aside before he rose to a standing, towering over the cowering skeleton while the upside-down heart remained weakly clenched in his hand. “You will tell me exactly what you have planned for Sans.”

“You’re out of your fucking min-- _ARGH_!” Rewind physically reeled when Orange gave his SOUL a warningly squeeze, the pain shaking his small body so hard, it made him audibly shudder and cry out. “ _You f_ \--!” 

Another squeeze interrupted him while Orange’s gaze hardened and grew more piercing. 

“Answer me.”

“We’re friends, for fuck’s sake!” he cried out through a wince, the squeezes hurting him from the inside; this was perhaps the worst that Orange could do to him. To handle another’s SOUL this way… it’s vile and cowardice. “He’s my friend! I got nothing planned other than to be friends with him!” He huddled into his shoulders and visibly shook, feeling vulnerable underneath that scrutinizing gaze. He spoke the truth, however, even if Orange might not believe him. “This morning, I-I didn’t plan for that to happen. It just did.”

Orange scowled, unconvinced. “You were in heat, Sans. What did you think would happen once you two were alone with each other? That you would knit a sweater together or exchange cooking recipes?” He scoffed with a shake of his head as he bent slightly forward, his so-called captive still laying in the snow between his long legs. “No, the way I see it is that you knew my brother is gullible, naive and friendly to a fault and so you came to our universe to get your fix. Quite a good way to soften him up some more so he can’t say no to fixing your broken brother, isn’t it?”

“No! No, that’s not it! I-I didn’t mean to come here, I swear! I don’t control where my portals take me. I was suffering…!” His voice quivered. Rewind could hardly keep himself together, his one-eyed gaze flicking between his SOUL and that now very punchable face, fearful of what Orange was capable of with but a twitch of his fingers. “I was in a surface city,” he explained, hoping to get through to him,” surrounded by unfamiliar monsters and humans when the heat reached its peak. I-I had to get away, I didn’t want to get into trouble. I barely managed to make a portal and ended up here, in this forest. I didn’t know where exactly I was but it was secluded, so I took my chances. I hid in the forest, I wasn’t even on the path while I tried to deal with myself, I didn’t want anyone to find me like this. But then your brother found me and he was so excited to see me. I-I tried to say no when he invited me over, but…”

“The heat won,” Orange bluntly stated.

“No… Well, maybe… But it was your brother’s kindness that gained the upper hand.” Rewind thought back to the warm smile and the concern Big Blue showed yesterday in the forest, wondering how anyone could say no to him. “You said it yourself, he’s friendly to a fault. He figured I was sick so he tried to get me settled in for the night and recover, but when he found out I needed sexual release to get better, he… he was shy about it but didn’t back away. He was worried… and caring, as he is, even suggested I should wait for you to ask for your advice. Heh, as if you would give it.”

A faint smirk left the tall skeleton. “I would have kicked you straight to the curb.”

“Yeah, my thought exactly,” said Rewind wryly as he looked off to the side, his struggle against his bindings waning. “But I swear, I tried to keep my distance from him, I honestly tried. Fuck, I tried… But one thing led to another and… yeah.”

Orange sighed a deep sigh of disapproval, sounding disappointed as he spoke. “You should have tried harder.”

Rewind couldn’t believe what he heard. “ _Seriously_?!” he bit angrily. “As if you could control yourself when you can’t think of anything but sex!” He tried his best. He tried so hard that it hurt. Can anyone blame him for growing weak and succumbing to temptation after enduring that torment for so long?...Well, obviously someone can, as he was glaring a hole into Rewind’s skull at this very moment.

“You slept with the guy who has a SOUL which can fix your little problem. Oddly convenient, isn’t it?” Orange’s expression turned ice cold and it made Rewind’s non-existent stomach drop. “I warned you to stay away from him.”

“ _Oh, for_ \--!” How stubborn can this guy be?? “Get it through that thick skull of yours, Orange! I don’t want your brother’s SOUL, neither yours! I just want to be friends… that’s all I want!” The smaller skeleton clenched his socket shut when he could feel the welling of tears, angrily shaking his head before he snapped,” why won’t you believe me?!” 

This was infuriating. Even with his SOUL exposed and resting in that fucker’s hand, every word he uttered was thrown aside like it meant nothing. All he ever did to Orange was ask a question. He never threatened, he never attacked; he isn’t like that. While the rejection hurt as much as all the other ones, he didn’t think badly of Orange… even with the warnings given. 

Orange, on the other hand, didn’t seem as sympathetic.

“You’re a Sans, Sans,” he said sternly though his voice grew gradually softer the more he spoke and dug through painful memories. “You know what I’ve been through. Just like you, I held my dying brother in my arms until there was nothing but his blue scarf left and his dust slipped through my fingers. And like you, I fought the little shit responsible for his death and won.”

He knew. He knew it all too well. The words plucked forth fragments of far too many memories, of Papyrus turning to dust over and over again, of his final smiles and his very last plea to forgive the human and continue living. Fragments of the mangled body of a human child pierced by so many bones, there was hardly anything left of them. Of blood splatters staining the pillars and sun basked windows of the Judgement Hall. Of friends mutated and suffering from the corrupted data. So many memories…. So yes, he knew and he sympathized.

Rewind shook the memories off with a shuddering breath before Orange continued. “I will do anything to keep my little brother safe.”

“And so do I!” 

They had so much in common. Why can’t he see it? 

“I love my brother, Orange. I love him as much as you love yours,” Rewind said while fighting back the tears which collected on the edge of his socket, sounding desperate as his voice trembled. “Why do you think I abandoned my home? Why I crawl from universe to universe like some pathetic homeless beggar, asking any Papyrus coded SOUL if they are willing to give themselves up while knowing they will say no? I do it for him! For Papy. I want to see him again so badly…” He couldn’t fight back the sob, nor the thick tears which spilled over and crawled down his cheek, his SOUL twinging in Orange’s hand. “But I can’t do it at the expense of a friend. I can’t--”

The choked sob he tried to hide from Orange was easily picked up on by the tall skeleton, same for the sharp inhale and the shuddering of his pinned arms, the snow underneath his skull tinting yellow when the ecto-tears fell down his cheek.

“You’d do the same for your Sans if you were in my shoes…”

Orange said nothing while he continued to gaze down at a mournful Rewind, though his hold on the golden SOUL lessened as the seconds crept by and silence lay over them like a thick blanket.

The truth of the matter is that they are both protective. They are willing to do anything for their younger brother, that’s why they are a Sans, no matter their nicknames, the color of their SOUL or their skeletal bodies. They’d even go as far as to threaten a SOUL.

Tired eyes watched the rhythmic pulsing of the SOUL he held lightly before Orange removed his other hand from the front pocket of his sweater, holding an opened and somewhat crumpled pack of cigarettes. He took one of the thinly wrapped-up tobacco sticks between his teeth before tucking the small pack away and taking out a zippo lighter, flicking it open. He took his time to light the cigarette, his gaze everywhere but on Rewind until he exhaled the smoke from the first drag.

“You’re right, I would,” Orange admitted while the smoke curled past his cheekbones, his words making the SOUL in his grasp pulse with a flicker of hope. He stayed silent for a while longer as if enjoying his smoke and there wasn’t a skeleton pinned to the ground beneath him, looking distant before he finally regarded Rewind with a question. “Do you still have nightmares about killing the human?”

Rewind frowned, a little puzzled by the question but he answered truthfully while he watched the smoking skeleton standing over him. “No… I killed them too many times; it no longer weighs on my conscience. My nightmares are about different things.” That kid can rot for all he cared, the bane of his old existence no longer plaguing him whenever he managed to fall asleep. No, instead he was faced with other horrific visions that haunted him.

Orange released a thoughtful hum as he looked around, his gaze growing distant once more as he peered through the surrounding trees while Rewind stared up to the canopy, the branches stripped from their leaves in the wintery surroundings. He closed his socket and the last tear fell when a tingling went up his spine and trailed along the inside of his ribcage, the gentle sensation surprising him. He slightly opened his socket to find Orange thoughtlessly stroking his thumb against the glowing SOUL he held, seemingly unaware of it as he appeared to be in deep thought. 

No longer angry then? Heh, that’s awkward, but Rewind won’t complain if that means he is no longer in danger. He could do without the bones pinning his arms down though, but no longer being interrogated or having his SOUL squeezed was already a decent enough step forward.

“Sooo…” he started, breaking the silence and drawing Orange’s attention. “In heat, huh? Shouldn’t have eavesdropped.”

The tall skeleton rose a brow plate as he glanced at Rewind in mild disbelief before he scoffed. “You were loud.”

Rewind nodded agreeingly; that they were. He didn’t exactly hold back, though the truth simply was that he had forgotten where he was and who might have heard the fruits of Blue’s helpful labor. Being in heat and having a generous bed partner was one hell of a drug. “Yeah well,” he said with a shrug, unable to sound a little cheeky. “We did have a pretty good time.”

Orange closed his sockets and sighed while he tilted his head back. “Please spare me the details.”

“What, jealous of your little brother?” A mischievous grin spread across the skeleton’s round face when he could hear it; a soft grumble which was neither an objection or a confirmation. It was most probably a disagreement but Rewind couldn't help but poke the bear a little, especially after how he was tossed around, pinned down and got his SOUL inappropriately touched by this guy. “Did you wish it was you instead of him?” 

A dry laugh slipped free from the smoking skeleton, amusal flitting across his long face before he looked back down at Rewind. “Heh, you’re cocky, I’ll give you that. Though, I wonder how cocky you’ll be once I am done with you.”

That sounded kind of foreboding. Rewind kept his grin like he did before he fled the guest room, hiding his nerves well until he could no longer contain his surprise when Orange shot him a daring glance. That was new… and it made him nervous. What was he up to?

He tensed up and his socket grew in size when the skeleton standing over him and held his SOUL began to undo the front of his jeans, undoing the button and the zipper as if it was the most normal thing to do. And all the while, he kept gazing down, watching how the Sans from another universe shrank upon witnessing the glow of ecto protruding from the opened zipper. It was orange, just like this Papyrus’ nickname, and long like his lean body.

“Hold on,” Rewind said after he stifled a wheeze and pulled on his arms in a futile attempt to be free, still very stuck. “What are you planning?”

“Like I said, Sans. You turned up my heat with your stupidity. Now, you’ll get burned by it.” 

There was no warning. The golden SOUL resting in the palm of his hand pressed against the orange erection so swiftly, it caused Rewind to curl up between Orange’s feet the moment his SOUL came in contact with the aroused magic.

“You bone fucking son of a-- _fuck_!” he bewilderedly cried out, heavily twitching with each merciless and downward stroke Orange made once his hand clenched more firmly around his SOUL and the long cock, slowly jerking himself off. Rewind couldn’t bear looking at the skeleton violating his SOUL, feeling his piercing gaze observing him as if reveling in the reactions he sparked, good or bad.

His strokes were excruciatingly slow. Like smoking his cigarettes, Orange took his sweet time with pleasuring himself and teaching his little brother’s so-called friend a lesson, his eyes resting on the quivering mass of bones beneath him. He would press the head of his erection into the very center of the SOUL at times, just to see Rewind coil and hear him gasp another profanity. It was fun to watch. Empowering. Arousing. Satisfying. One would say the smaller skeleton didn’t like it, but… SOULs don’t lie. 

The still sensitive SOUL steadily grew slicker in his grasp, lubricating that stiff and throbbing cock with the thick goopy layer it exuded. And that golden blush… A good thing Rewind wasn’t wearing his mask, for Orange enjoyed what he saw and stood over.

He hunched to stand more relaxed and pumped his hand a little faster to masturbate with Rewind’s very being, his breaths silent but deep. His cheekbones were dusty with a faint blush, the orange glow barely visible but it was there. The cigarette stayed clenched between his jaws, just like his gaze stayed on the one he believed was responsible for the little heat spell which took him during the morning.

“W-wait, stop. Stop!” Rewind moaned, his face distorting in shame after he was unable to stop himself from making a sound of pleasure. He finally looked at Orange through a half-opened socket and a wavering grimace, his blush deepening in color upon seeing what was done to him as he had a good view of the erection and goopy SOUL. “Stop touching it!”

Orange smirked. “Too much already?” he asked amused before the look in his sockets grew more alarming. “Or do you want in?”

He kneeled down in the snow when all he got was a shocked gaze in answer, the trembling skeleton who stubbornly held back on his moaning still laying between his legs. Rewind’s silence was broken with a panicked “Hey!” when Orange gripped the elastic hem of his baggy pants and pulled it down, revealing the yellow ecto which was present inside his pelvis.

“Seems to me like you do,” Orange mocked as he trailed a finger down the bone edge of the curved pelvis blades, the touch causing Rewind to shudder with a frustrated groan. The golden glowing ecto shifted and shook until it gave form to Rewind’s arousal, the member throbbing in the chilly air. The little coo Orange let out at the sight turned Rewind’s grimace a little harder with embarrassment but the tall skeleton was by no means intimidated by it. He chuckled. “Not so cocky anymore now, are you?”

“Fuck you…”

“Careful what you wish for, kiddo.” He gripped the yellow cock as he lowered himself further to sit on his knees over Rewind, soon joining it with his own erection and the goopy SOUL. His hand clenched around them as he continued to jerk them off, the golden SOUL pressed between the two arousals like a slice of cheese in a sandwich. 

Rewind couldn’t hold back when the mind-blowing sensation overwhelmed him, at first frustratingly swearing with every moan which was forced out of him, until the soreness from this morning combined with pleasure and made him loudly whimper. It was awful but it felt good. His quenched heat already twisted certain thoughts into filthy fantasies of Orange punishing him, but he didn’t think it would actually come to pass. It conflicted him, the pleasure and how this played out.

The SOUL audibly squished with how slick it was, rubbing up and down between the two differently colored magicks which throbbed with either heat or enforced horniness. Orange kept up a steady pace while he watched Rewind slowly succumb with each stroke, the much smaller skeleton giving up on the struggle and shaking off the fear with each moan and whimper that left him. Orange, on the other hand, was quiet and stoic, his breathing, erection and the faint blush he carried the only hints on his enjoyment. It burned in his sockets, however; desire… and greed.

He stretched two of his long fingers as the masturbation continued, a string of golden ecto hanging between them. Rewind’s SOUL was sopping wet… He smirked at the sight and appeared to contemplate something before he ended pleasuring himself and Rewind with the SOUL and his hand, leaving Rewind panting in the snow with his arms held down over his head. The half-dressed skeleton really was more delicate than he appeared to be when wearing that oversized coat and the mask, his skeletal body small and thin.

More strings of thick ecto stuck to his hand when Orange reached forth and returned the pleasured SOUL to its rightful place within Rewind’s chest, some orange glowing precum staining the upside-down heart. A long sigh of relief left Rewind as he closed his socket and savored the familiar feeling, glad to have it back… even if it was a little messy. He’ll admit he was terrified; his SOUL had hardly ever left his protection before.

Rewind didn’t put up a fight this time around when Orange only partially undid the black and yellow pants after he shifted and positioned himself between Rewind’s legs, the piece of clothing still covering the left leg as if he was too lazy to fully undress him. Thin but large hands with long fingers cupped the exposed pelvis and lifted it up from the snow, the orange throbbing rod nudging against the golden ecto which filled Rewind’s pelvic inlet.

His jaws clenched when a single hard push brought Orange inside of him, his suppressed groan making himself shiver. He was still sore and sensitive from his previous endeavor. While Orange wasn’t as thick and big as Blue, his cock was longer and reached deep with that single thrust. 

Orange steadied himself with a single hand pressing into the snow while the other kept Rewind in his lap, soon working against the smaller skeleton with a slow rolling of his hips. The hot length slipped back and forth in the constrictive magic, spreading it time and time again. Once more he observed how the one-eyed skeleton reacted, releasing a faint huff every time he pushed his heat further into him.

Their gazes met once Rewind mentally recovered from reeling at getting fucked again, their stare lingering until they both grinned at each other, one mischievous, the other victorious.

“You’re really petty with this shitty little vengeance act of yours,” Rewind commented before a sultry moan pierced through the sentence and interrupted him, the sudden hard thrust into him a little punishment for his smart-ass comment. 

Orange leaned further over him as he pushed hard again to make the small skeleton moan loudly once more, saying with a narrowing of his sockets,” you love it, shut up.”

“Right back at you, pal.”

Fuck, this was really good… Unlike his younger brother, Orange has experience. Rewind felt it with every thrust made into him and the tall skeleton’s observant eyes which could pin Rewind down if the glowing bones didn’t do so already. He was in control and Rewind loved it, that piercing gaze which rested on him incredibly hot; he felt desired, wanted and still vulnerable, but so incredibly aroused.

It was a rough and emotional start and one he feared would end badly, but this was all but bad. It was amazing. Whatever won Orange over and stilled his dislike towards Rewind enough for him to fuck him out here in the woods and snow, he hoped it would stay this way. It was only getting better too, the long but hard ecto moving faster back and forth.

Rewind slowly pulled his legs up to his chest to huddle underneath Orange as he moaned, the skeleton on top quickly grabbing for one of the thin legs to push him harder into the snow and bring his pelvis further up, angling him so he can drive himself even deeper into the squishy but warm ecto. The small change in position made Rewind cry out louder, his sounds of pleasure creeping amidst the surrounding trees. Whereas Orange stayed composed and quiet, Rewind let it all out.

For a short moment, those observant eyes weren’t on the skeleton he made cry out in pleasure with this so-called excuse of punishment, instead eyeing the many bones which stuck out of the snow and kept Rewind’s arms pinned down. The grinding and rocking of his hips didn’t lessen when he snapped his fingers after a moment of thought, the bone bindings steadily dissolving into nothing.

The sudden lack of pressure around his hands and wrists caught Rewind by surprise and lulled the wave of ecstasy he was getting swept up in. He brought his hands up to his face to look at them as he turned them over and flexed his fingers, surprise ruling until another hard thrust brought him back to the reality of things. His released hands gripped for Orange’s arms to hold on, whimpering at the intensity Orange began to take him.

He was going hard now. Was he even breaking a sweat? Fuck, this guy has some endurance…!

“Say it.” 

Rewind frowned at Orange when the puzzling command sank in, his confusion leaking through his hazy and lustful expression while his skeletal body continued to rock and sway back and forth against the snow and the heated crotch of Orange’s tight jeans.

“My name. Say it,” Orange said more sternly, leering at the befuddled-looking skeleton beneath him.

“Orange, I--” His grip on the orange-colored sleeves tightened when Orange drove himself hard and warningly into Rewind, burying his cock deep into him and causing him to almost squeal. His trembling fingers clawed down the delta rune stitching on Orange’s right sleeve, uncertain if he said or did something wrong because that didn’t feel right. Good, but not right.

His sockets narrowed further, his intimidating gaze unwavering. “My real name, you coward.”

H-his real name? He wants him to call him Papyrus? But that’s… Rewind swallowed, not feeling very comfortable to call him by the same name of his own brother during something like this, but there was no escaping how good Orange continued to make him feel. “P-Papyrus…” he tried, stammering before a moan overtook the attempt and made him cringe. He tried again while the long cock continued to pound into him, telling himself he wasn’t a coward. “Papy.”

Orange softly grunted upon hearing the shortened nickname and lowered himself to be closer to Rewind, his movement becoming wilder but still controlled.

Did he like being called such? Did it turn him on? Fuck, that was hot… And also, a weakness. He’ll enjoy exploiting that while he can. 

“Papy,” Rewind teased oh so sultry as he bent his neck to whisper into Orange’s ear, letting his hot breath brush against the blushing bone. That seemed to do the trick as Orange finally released a silent moan and leaned further down until his skull was next to Rewind’s and his elbow pressed into the snow, fucking the small skeleton long and hard. Rewind relished in the small victory before he whispered again and made Orange’s control slip a little further on purpose, wanting to make him writhe,” oh fuck, Papy. Harder.” 

That worked. He’s so fast and strong once his guard is down… For someone who slouched most of the time and was mostly seen sitting on the couch, Orange had a lot of hidden stamina under his belt. A pleasant surprise.

Rewind rested a hand on the leather spaulder which protected Orange’s left shoulders, slowly clawing his way up to lay his arms around the long neck and have a lever to hold onto while Orange continued to satisfy his heat with hungry thrusts. Rewind let him use him for it, enjoying it far too much. If this is a punishment then he surely doesn't feel bad about what he did.

There was no display of affection, no kissing or hugging; there was only lust. It worked well for the both of them, the pleasure granted making up for it while they still explored the wobbly relationship they had. There was still an issue of trust… Right now, though, neither cared about it. All Rewind wanted was for this Papyrus to take him as he pleased, and Orange, well… He seemed content as his silence was finally broken with moan-like grunts and groans, his erection pumping relentlessly into “that cyclops son of a bitch” he used to dislike so much.

“Fill me up, Papy,” Rewind moaned through an impish grin, unable to help himself; it felt incredibly gratifying to tease the skeleton who accused and dominated him moments before, who almost made him flee this universe to escape his wrath. Could anyone blame him for enjoying this little taste of power? “Please, Papyrus, fill me up.” Though, he shouldn’t beg like this, even if it was initially to tease Orange; it was far too arousing, made his cock painfully throb in yearning for release.

One firm thrust, and then another before Orange’s lean body shuddered and he moaned softly into Rewind’s scarf, his orange semen fulfilling the smaller skeleton’s request as it erupted within his golden magic and stained the bone of his pelvis. The overflowing orgasm dripped down onto the snow, just like the ash of Orange’s cigarette when he raised his head and took a deep breath, nearly coiling from each wave of the orgasm that washed over him. He could barely keep himself up but it didn't show.

He removed Rewind’s arms to no longer be held down as he sat up, laying the one-eyed skeleton back in the snow while his eyes wandered down towards the little mess he made… and the golden erection. He hummed a little wearily as he admired Rewind’s throbbing magic before removing what little was left of his smoke and tossed it aside, the cigarette sizzling when it landed in the cold snow.

“Papyrus, ahh…!” Rewind whimpered pathetically when Orange’s long fingers wrapped around his awaiting cock and began to stroke it with a demanding presence, not needing much stimulation after he was once more exposed to that piercing gaze. Why did it make him so weak? Fuck… His grip was firm and hard though, it squeezed so tight while Orange jerked him off. Perhaps payback for his teasing? Probably.

Rewind whimpered some more after he lay his trembling hands over the one wrapped around his aching dick, his overstimulated magic exhausted and far too sensitive. Up and down with soft sopping noises until Rewind cast his head back with a choke and shuddered. His cum was less thick than the ecto of his SOUL when he came all over Orange’s hand, the accompanying long moan seeming to please him as a faint smile tugged on the edge of Orange's jaw while he watched Rewind collapse, drained and pleased.

As soon as their magic cooled off and settled, Orange wiped his hand off on the snow before pushing himself up to his feet, leaving Rewind dazed and panting in the snow. “Not a word about this to Sans,” he said after he made himself decent and lit another cigarette, sounding serious but less threatening than usual. He looked unfazed but Rewind noticed the flustered edge; he enjoyed himself, even if he won't say it.

“Not a word…” Rewind promised as he spread his arms and caught his breath with a few slow nods, his small scarred ribcage heaving fast and high. He won’t say a word about this to anyone, that’s for sure. Orange was a scary monster when he’s pissed… and horny. Those eyes of his. Just recalling the intense staring and glances given made Rewind longingly shiver and his SOUL writhe in his chest.

“Let’s get you back before Sans returns home and finds you missing.”

Oh shit, yes, Blue! Rewind blinked in realization before he swiftly sat up and grasped for his pants to put it back on, stuttering sheepishly,” r-right.” So he was allowed to see him then? No warnings to stay away from him or to not try anything funny? That was a good sign, a very good sign. Rewind counted all of his lucky stars to have fallen into Orange’s somewhat good-ish graces by… well… getting fucked by him. A strange turn of events but he won’t complain.

He scrambled up to no longer lay in the snow once his pants were back in place, his exhaustion making him dizzy but he managed to keep himself up and hurry after Orange when the orange-clad skeleton began the long walk back to Snowdin. “Hey,” he said a little cheeky when he caught up, having some trouble to keep up with Orange’s long legs and wide strides, still tired and with far shorter limbs; pushing through the thick snow wasn't as easy as it seems. “How about a piggyback ride, hm? It’s your fault I can barely walk.”

Orange smirked as he returned Rewind’s grin when he looked at him, his hands stuffed deep into his big pocket. 

“How about no.”

  


* * *

  


“I’m back!”

Big Blue’s cheery voice rang through the house after the front door swung open and the giant skeleton stepped inside, his loud arrival stirring someone awake in the living room.

Orange glanced over to the door from his spot on the couch, an open bottle of maple syrup held in his hand. He wasn't smoking for once, kindly following the house rules he set up with his little brother a long time ago. Not even an ashtray graced the coffee table. “Welcome back, bro,” Orange said with his usual aloof flair before he glanced at the skeleton seated a cushion away from him, the smaller monster looking befuddled and sleep drunk after he got roused from a nap.

“Wha…?”

“Remote, you’re still here!” Blue said with shrouded relief after he noticed the top of Rewind's skull peek out over the top of the couch, quickly taking off his heavy shoes to not trek snow through the house and across the carpet. He easily scooped the half-asleep skeleton up before pulling him into a hug after he hurried over, squeezing him tightly. A strained groan and a weak “hey bud” could be heard from the drowsy skeleton pressed against the soft belly and chest before Blue asked,” did you sleep okay?”

Rewind looked incredibly tired in Blue’s tight but loving embrace but he was smiling nonetheless, enjoying the soft and warm greeting. Thank whoever is in charge of fate around here that he didn't manage to leave. He could barely open his socket as he answered with a hoarse voice that mimicked his drowsiness,” kinda…?”

He hardly slept before he received the rude wake-up call and fled into the forest, his exhaustion brought to the highest point possible by the following fight and heat-sating session of fuckery out in the woods. At least Orange was kind enough to let him nap after they returned to Snowdin and got comfortable, having snoozed undisturbed for a few hours. He needed so much more sleep though; he was already dozing off again in the sweet embrace of Blue's.

“Wait, are you wearing one of Papyrus’ shirts?” Blue asked and held Rewind in front of him to have a better look, the sleepy skeleton hanging like a limp noodle in his large hands. The orange sweater he wore was far too big for someone of his small stature, the piece of clothing nearly swallowing him whole. It looks cozy though and smelled of maple syrup and smoke.

“His clothes were dirty, so I lent him something of mine,” Orange admitted after he took a swig of his sticky but sweet drink, not speaking of what happened out in the snow, as promised.

Blue arched a brow plate at his older brother before he put Rewind back down on the couch and set his hands on his sides, pouting," does nobody around here know how to do laundry?” Rewind sleepily flopped over like a sack of potatoes while Orange nonchalantly shrugged, neither giving Blue an answer. The giant skeleton huffed before he threw his large hands up and wove them, sternly complaining as he stomped off and continued to adorably pout with his chubby bone cheeks," you two, honestly!"

"You're the best, bro."

"I know! I love you too, brother."

Orange weakly smirked after the Magnificent Sans headed upstairs to gather the dirty clothes and wash them, soon looking down at Rewind once they were alone. They exchanged a glance which only lingered for but a second or two, their gazes soon averting with hidden smiles. Nothing needed to be said; they already did enough talking when they were outside and laying about in the snow, all points made clear without really discussing it verbally. Orange will tolerate him, and Rewind won't cause any further trouble; as simple as that. Rewind didn't mind this agreement, as long as it allowed him to continue to be good friends with Blue. This friendship meant too much to him.

Guess he’ll be staying here for another day or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one hell of a way to get rid of a heat cycle, am I right? I hope you all enjoyed this short little fic, I had a lot of fun writing it and exploring my characters some more by... well... having them fuck each other xD Oh boy~
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!


End file.
